Blaze: Into the Inferno
by HebrewShira
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with lies his life was built on. He starts to notice that his boyhood hero- Dumbledore may not be as he seemed. By creating an intricate alter ego Harry decides to take the war into his own hands. But new years at Hogwarts never comes without mysteries. What's up with Gred and Forge? And just who is Professor Clark? Indp!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore AU HBP.
1. Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Blaze

**AN:/ Sorry about the chapter lengths guys. I will try to make them longer. This story is inspired by Zorro, and the Scarlet Pimpernel. Batman was the product of these two legends.** ** R&R, it helps me make my story better. And without further ado- Blaze**

Chapter 1

It was disputable, for many people close to one Harry James Potter, how to describe his closest living relatives: the Dursleys. Many would call them monsters, some animals, but the one thing they all agreed on was the Dursleys were a horrible excuse for human beings. Now theoretically if a boy of fifteen was suffering from grief somebody would try to get him some help, a physiatrist- or its magical equivalent if this boy just happened to be a wizard. This was not the case with Harry. He had lasted all but ten minutes in the house before being locked into his overcrowded bedroom by his relatives.

"You are to stay here for the rest of the day, and don't you dare use your unnaturalness to get out," said his Aunt sharply.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry muttered dully. He wasn't in the mood. It had only been a week since Sirius had died, and the bombshell of the prophecy had been dropped on him.

"Very well," she then slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry couldn't deny it. He certainly felt guilty for his godfather's death, but deep down he knew it wasn't truly him at fault.

_Enough with the pity party, _he thought to himself, _it doesn't even matter if it's my fault, there were other people involved. He's gone now, and he wouldn't want me to hurt for him, I've paid enough for my mistakes. He'd want me to pull some prank in his honour instead. But when I do figure out who's at fault there will be hell to pay._ With a new resolve in mind Harry sighed, pulling out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. He was going to make a list of events leading up to his godfather's death and who was responsible for each. Then he would list other things those people had done to him or others and make a hit list in order of who hurt him the most.

Thinking to himself for a moment he dipped his quill in ink and wrote down:

Lack of information about scar and/or prophecy- Professor Dumbledore

False vision- Voldemort

Kreacher lying on the floo- Kreacher, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort.

The curse that sent him through the veil- Bellatrix Lestrange

Frowning Harry looked at his list. Four events and four people responsible, he separated the bottom half of the sheet into four more sections each with one person's name in it. Harry started with Dumbledore.

Lack of information about prophecy

Lack of information about scar

Forced lessons with Snape

Forced to stay with Dursleys

If he knew it was me or Voldemort why wasn't I allowed into the Order?

Lack of competent Defence teachers.

How did he not know about the bloody quill Umbridge used?

How did the wards not alert him that Riddle's diary was in the school?

Why did he push us to illegally use a time turner when there were other possible options?

How did he not realize Moody was an imposter?

How could a contract, like the triwizard tournament, be magically binding if I didn't agree?

If a twelve year old could figure out there was a Basilisk running around the school, why couldn't he?

Tailed my every move last and this summer.

How come three first years could pass the protection around the sorcerer's stone that was supposed to keep out Voldemort?

Couldn't he have done anything about the rumours around Hogwarts in second and fourth year?

Why didn't I receive any help after Cedric died?

Why am I not receiving help now?

How can the blood wards keep out Voldemort now that he has my blood?

Let Snape get away with unfairness in class

Harry was shocked at how long the list was. Reading over it again Harry felt his anger build up. There were probably more things he was unaware of, because now he realized that Dumbledore liked to keep his pawns in the dark. Only Dumbledore could see the entire chess board. Harry snorted; maybe it was time to play by his own rules. Putting that thought aside he turned to Kreacher's section.

Lying about Sirius

Being downright unpleasant.

Harry figured he could possibly forgive Kreacher. After all, he was ignorant, misguided, and most definitely did not see the entire picture. Harry quickly wrote down all of Bellatrix's and Voldemort's offenses, both lengthy lists. Eventually he finished his list. The first person, err elf, on the list was Kreacher. Harry would go lightly on him. Next he would deal with Bellatrix, then Dumbledore and finally Voldemort. Well, maybe he would get rid of Voldemort before Dumbledore; after all he would rather prefer to keep his life, and the lives of others. And Voldemort was on a killing rampage, while Dumbledore, as misguided and twisted as he seemed to be, was not.

"I'm going to need some serious training for this girl," Harry confided in Hedwig. She hooted in response. Harry continued to think some more.

"It's not like I can just fight my own way, it's too blunt. If I openly defy Dumbledore and the Order I give Voldemort an opening to exploit. It's too dangerous, and too debilitating." Harry sighed in frustration, suddenly noticing how hungry he was. He snuck down to the kitchen to find a snack. While there he noticed Dudley had left his television on: it was playing batman. Harry watched in fascination as the rich, famous, Bruce Wayne became the superhero batman: a man behind a mask.

"He's like me, rich, famous, forced to carry secrets- too hide behind a mask," Harry whispered, suddenly getting an idea. Harry had always been smarter than he let on. He didn't have a memory like Hermione did- but he was good at putting together the pieces, solving riddles and puzzles, and he had common sense. "That's what I'll do. I'll become a man behind a mask, fighting on my own terms like Bruce Wayne,"

* * *

Sometime during his planning Harry must have fallen asleep, because he woke up. Harry peered around the room, eyes finally resting on his alarm clock. It read 7:30 a.m. Grumbling, Harry pulled himself out of his chair and dressed in his best fitting clothes, stashing all of his muggle money in his back pocket. Staring in the mirror Harry decided he looked like he was wearing a potato sack. Shrugging it off, he checked his door to find it unlocked. Exiting down the stairs he headed into the kitchen to grab a brief breakfast.

"You're up," his Aunt sniffed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "I'm going out today; you will not have to feed me or anything. In fact I'll stay out of your hair the entire summer as long as you agree to leave me alone," his Aunt gave him a piercing glare.

"Fine," she snapped, "but you'll be getting your own meals," Harry shrugged, knowing he wouldn't have eaten the food for Dudley's diet anyway.

"I'll just be going now," he told her, before exiting the house. Walking down Wisteria Walk, Harry hummed a pleasant tune. He was heading towards a small shopping mall not five miles from his house. He was hoping that he could find a shop there that sold hats and sunglasses. He was vaguely aware of someone following him. He stopped, pretending to sit on a nearby park bench. He watched the young woman stop to 'throw something away'. Frowning Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak, which he now carried everywhere with him. The young woman jumped and flushed angrily, her hair turning red with her face. Harry shook his head, it was just Tonks. Annoying, but most certainly not a killer.

Leaving her to her confusion Harry continued to stroll towards the mall. It took Harry a grand total of five minutes to reach the main entrance, where he took off his cloak. Looking around, Harry was shocked by the pure size of the mall. To the side, next to an ATM was a large map. Harry rushed over to it, hurriedly searching it for a costume store. There was a small store on the second floor called Costume and Makeup inc. Harry decided to search there first. Harry walked past the ATM. On it were the many colored bank logos of the cards and banks the machine accepted. Master Card, Debit Card, Visa Card, and Gringotts, wait Gringotts? Harry doubled over to look at the machine. Sure enough the Gringotts logo was in the left hand corner.

"Well it's worth a shot," Harry decided, pressing the logo on the screen. Suddenly a small questionnaire appeared. Harry filled in his name and vault number, before reaching a security question: Who was the first goblin to take you to your vault? Harry thought for a moment, recalling the memory of his first trip to Gringotts. Harry smiled and typed in Griphook. He pressed enter waiting for a new screen to appear. He was ecstatic when he realized he could withdraw both muggle and magical money. Smiling in contentment he withdrew a good amount of the muggle variety. It was time to shop.

The costume store was small but airy and well lit. Behind the counter were rows of wigs. To his left side there were racks of cosmetics, and a few costumes were in front.

"Can I help you young man?" asked a small middle aged man from behind the counter.

"Yes sir, you see I have this horrible scar that I want to disguise, and maybe a wig as well because my hair will never stay flat, and maybe a mask?"

"The wig will be easy enough, and the mask" the man chuckled, "can I see this scar of yours young man?" Harry swept his bangs aside revealing his scar. The man behind the counter began to splutter.

"Why bless my soul its Harry Potter, it's an honour to meet you Mr. Potter. Yes I can see exactly why you would like to hide that scar of yours,"

"You're a wizard?" gasped Harry.

"Squib," the man said, "didn't you know this shop did magical business?" Harry shook his head. "Well those three stars in the bottom corner of the shop window indicate that the store does both muggle and magical business,"

"Why are you here and not in Diagon Alley," Harry asked.

"Well many of the shops here sell items that the ministry frowns upon- like disguises, but are not dark. They can't sell their merchandise in broad daylight in the Alley and they don't want to sell it in Knocturn Alley for fear of losing reputation, so they come to muggle malls. Others just couldn't afford the rent."

"I didn't know that," Harry mused, "I'll have to look around later. So in the mean time, what can you do for my scar?"

"Well I would recommend muggle makeup for that, as it is a cursed scar and might cause a reaction to magical means."

"Very well, what type?"

"It's called cover up I would recommend using this one here." he stepped around the counter and picked up a small container from the rack.

"I'll take it," Harry decided, "now what are the magical means for disguising hair, eyes, skin tone, and etc."

"Well there is a charm and potion for permanent hair growth; you can always use a colour changing charm on it. For eyes there are magical colour changing contacts that automatically fit to the person wearing them's prescription. I also have magical masks that cannot be summoned by anyone."

"Alright, I would like the contacts, and could I see the masks?"

"Very well, let me get your contacts ready- they will automatically fit to your prescription- the masks are in the back,"

"Thank you," Harry said, going to look at the masks. Harry browsed for a bit deciding on a half face mask that looked like a very realistic fire, and according to the label had a weak notice me not charm on it.

"An excellent choice," the man said, "I have your contacts here, you shouldn't need to ever change them as they are self cleaning. When you want to change the colour just think about it and touch your eyelids. I also included a case- just in case- sorry bad pun, and a mirror.

"Thank you,"

"It was nothing,"

Harry then paid for his purchases and left the shop. He made a quick stop at the bookstore where he got a few tomes: The Art of the Acting, Advanced Occlumency and Legilimency, Potions and Drafts the theory, The Latin English Dictionary, Defence for the Defenceless, The Muggleborns Guide to the Magical World, The Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and How to Get Around It, and Runes for beginners. Then he went back to number four to read.

**So what did you think? I'll update ASAP- just keep reading.**


	2. The Road Not Taken

**Viola! Chapter two is up and three is underway. R&R**

Chapter 2

By the end of the week Harry had learned many interesting things, like what Snape meant when he said "clear your mind", and the fact that the Ministry of Magic traces underage magic through wand signatures.

That was why Harry now found himself in a small, not so legal, wand shop in another nearby muggle complex. He had escaped by wearing an old hat of Dudley's and pretending to be a friend of his over for a visit. It helped with his acting skills as well.

Harry found that he had embraced his Slytherin side over the last week. He was cunning with his escapes and smart in his choices. Now he could fully appreciate the sorting hat wanting to put him in the house of snakes, but Harry knew that the house had lost its honour. It was no longer the house of the cunning, but the house of the power hungry, and greedy.

"Hello?" asked a young woman softly, "how may I help you?"

"Well, I need a wand, one untraceable," the girl frowned.

"I'll make you one," she sighed, "I hate breaking the law like this but it's all I can do to make money on my passion."

"What do you mean?"

"The wand making business is a monopoly, completely taken over by Olivander. No smaller wand shops can do any good business legally now, we won't make enough money."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said. "If it helps the reason I want the wand is I need to be able to defend myself without ministry wizards interfering and throwing me in Azkaban," the girl stared at him. "That's what they tried to do when I used a patronus charm to protect me and my cousin from some dementors. I'm Harry Potter by the way," the girl gave a shocked smile.

"Oh, In that case I'll sell you one. But you better not be in disguise. I charm all of my wand cores to only use magic when the caster has good intent."

"That's a brilliant idea. You know you should sell the charm to the ministry. You could become a millionaire when they make it regulation to put those charms on wands, and you could expand your shop with the money." She gave Harry a look.

"Do you think that they would buy it?"

"Definitely, if it really works,"

"I'll try that then, thank you,"

"It was nothing,"

"Well let's get you fitted with a wand then. I understand that Olivander only uses three types of cores; you will find much more variety here. My mother had a gift with animals. All of the cores I use were given up freely by the animal to her. There are even a few rarer cores." She then began to hand him wands. Harry tried around five before one let out an explosion of emerald green sparks.

"Whoa, that reaction was a lot stronger than my other wand," Harry said.

"There are different levels of compatibility between a wand and wizard. If a wand has a low level compatibility it won't spark, but if it's neutral it will. A highly compatible wand will let out an explosion like you just saw. Its eleven inches, carved from Basilisk ivory, and with a core of crystallized phoenix tears."

"Bloody hell, my past just comes back to haunt me," Harry murmured, "What are crystallized phoenix tears?"

"My mother once faced a Nundu, and got very ill from it. An Old Russian wizard and his phoenix companion healed her, but the excess phoenix tears froze. My mother took them as the wizard declared them useless. No matter what she tried the tears wouldn't revert to their liquid form, but I found that they made brilliant wand cores. Only one other wand in existence, well that I know of, has a core like yours. I feel it will be many years before it chooses a wizard."

"It's ironic. In my second year I was bitten by a Basilisk, and then healed by a phoenix. I'm almost certain the substances still remain in my bloodstream. I can feel it."

"It's no wonder the wand chose you, it is literally part of you." Harry thanked the witch and paid for his wand with muggle money (the shop also sold kitchen utensils).

When he arrived back at number four, Harry began to work on Occlumency. The book he had read had said that clearing your mind wasn't ridding your mind of thoughts, but rather pushing the thoughts aside and building imaginary defences around them, which with magic would become quite real. Harry had built walls of solid steel around his mind, slick with oil, and surrounded by various traps that would both trap the person in his mind where he wanted them and cause them significant pain. Most had to do with spontaneous combustion. Inside he had further organized his mind into filing cabinets which were organized by time; compartments in the cabinets were by people, and files in the compartments were organized by memory. He had one cabinet for every group of people he knew (friends, family, death eaters, enemies, ministry, order members, and so on.). It had taken him hours to organize, build, and figure out. Now most people would be fine with those defences, but Harry needed discretion. He had a new idea he wanted to try out.

Calming himself he copied hundreds of inconsequential thoughts and memories and moved them to form an external wall around his steel wall, effectively hiding the steel wall. This would help if someone were to use passive Legilimency on him. They wouldn't see anything important, but they would also think him totally incompetent at Occlumency. The only hard part of the art was remembering what defences he had placed and where, most wizards just didn't want to take the time to sort through their memories.

Making sure to sneak out in the disguise Harry grabbed a quick lunch at a local Café. Propped up in front of him was his new book: Charming Electronics. To the muggle passerby it looked like a plain textbook on computer science and engineering, but in reality, it was a book on how to charm muggle electronics to run in high magical areas, and have some special features. The book was written in America, as the pureblood prejudices in Brittan made the idea of using muggle machines socially unacceptable. Harry snorted; Purebloods were shooting themselves in the foot.

At the moment Harry was reading about the charms used on a Laptop, cell phone, and IPod. He was hoping to have them ready in a few days. In fact, it was his project for after lunch. Harry was about to ask for the bill when he noticed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks enter the Café, holding hands.

"So you're on guard duty next?" Tonks asked. Lupin nodded. Harry's first impression was to leave quickly, but curiosity held him back. Pretending to be buried in his book, and glad that he was disguised, he listened.

"Yes, did you ever figure out what happened the other day?"

"I think he thought I was a death eater and threw on his cloak and ran,"

"That makes sense, after all I'm not sure we ever told him that he was still being followed this year, and…"

"Why are we even following him? I mean I know he's a target of you-know-who but Amelia Bones is also a target and she just got a warning letter and some protection spells."

"I think Harry's a bigger target; also I believe Dumbledore has plans in place for the boy. I just wish it wasn't James and Lily's son,"

"When is he leaving?"

"On his birthday, although we haven't told him yet."

"I don't get what Dumbledore's playing at," Tonks whispered harshly.

"Dora, I think Dumbledore's trying to preserve his innocence, and he might be a bit afraid Harry's turning dark, after Sirius' death," explained Remus.

"I guess." She didn't sound convinced though.

"That was enlightening," Harry murmured, he then stood up and left the café.

* * *

One shopping spree later Harry was sitting crisscross applesauce on his bed with a new HP probook, portable wifi, flip phone, and IPod classic. His new wand was drawn and he was staring intently at his new gadgets.

"Circa operari magicis," he chanted. The electronics were covered in a golden glow. Harry smiled, it had worked. Now all of the electronics would work around magic. He cast a few more charms causing the gadgets' batteries to be self charging, and so that they would never need to be plugged in. Satisfied Harry began to set up his computer, phone, and iPod. By the end of the day He had internet access, and a lot of alternative rock music on his IPod. Putting in his earphones Harry fell asleep to the heavy metal drums of Muse.

The weeks passed at an alarming speed. By the day of his birthday Harry started Legilimency (he was practicing on his relatives), learned why he made cauldrons explode in potions class and how not to do it, the fundamentals of Ancient Runes, how to fight with a knife he stole from the kitchen and charmed to be extra sharp, and basic healing among other things. Now he was deciding on the details of his alter ego.

Harry stared at the mirror before him and concentrated. He was wearing the contacts which turned his eyes brown flecked with amber. His hair was flatter and streaked red thanks to a few quick cosmetic charms. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He was unrecognizable.

"Perfect," he said to himself in the harsh tone he decided to use for his alter ego. "Now I just need a name," he removed his disguise and headed to his desk. He thought for a few minutes, his mind blissfully blank. Ten minutes later he became frustrated. He slammed his fist into the desk which caught on fire. Harry stared at the dancing flames in shock before swiping his hand and willing for them to be gone. They disappeared. Why couldn't he ever be normal? He would have to research fire powers once he had access to the library at number twelve. But now for a name-

"I think I have a name, Blaze. It's fitting don't you think?" Harry asked Hedwig. She hooted back.

Just then another owl swept in dropping a letter on Harry's head before swooping out again. Harry fumbled with the envelope before a two pieces of parchment fell out. He picked up the first one. It was his OWL results. He scanned through the paper and was pleased. He had scored well. He only failed Divination and a History of Magic. Other than that he got an A in astronomy, an O in Defence, and Es in everything else. The second sheet of paper was for course sign ups. Harry quickly checked of Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, and an elective course in advanced flying offered only to NEWT Quiditch students. He handed his form to Hedwig who nipped his ear and took flight. That's when he realized that was the day the order was going to pick him up.

Sighing Harry sat back down, making sure to shrink all of his new things, and dillusion them before placing them in his trunk. He bought a few pairs of black jeans and black shirts for his alter ego to wear which he hid in the bottom of his trunk in the same way. He threw some newspaper articles and old clothes around on the floor. He hid his wand holster under his sleeve with his new wand in it. He then took extra time to put his holly wand in his back pocket (just to annoy mad eye), and to wear the largest shirt he had. He put on his glasses, which now just had plain glass in them as he wore his contacts. Making sure he looked exactly as he should- a grief ridden, obedient fool. He sat down to wait for the Order to arrive.

They did not disappoint. Nearly ten minutes later he heard a crash downstairs.

"They do not know the meaning of discretion," Grumbled Harry as he ran from his room wand still in his back pocket. "Who is it," he yelled out in his best 'frightened' voice. Time to test his acting.

"Harry it's me," Came Remus' voice.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called back. Part of his act was appearing incompetent in various ways: A lack of responsibility, a lack of rebelliousness, immaturity, and sadly a lack of constant vigilance. "Why are you guys here?"

"We're going to take you to head quarters,"

"Alright, I'll just get my stuff, where are we going? The burrow or…"

"Number twelve boy," Barked Moody. "What would have happened if we had been polyjuiced death eaters?"

"I would be dead, but I trust you guys," Harry said nonchalantly. Internally smiling at the thought that Moody hadn't recognized he had already checked. Number twelve was under the fidelius meaning no death eaters knew its site. The fact that Moody could say number twelve meant he was at least in the order.

"Constant Vigilance," Moody roared.

"Yeah, I get the point alright? But now I know you are the real Moody because a Death Eater wouldn't bring attention to the fact that he wasn't the real Moody," Moody and Remus came around the corner.

"I'll let it slide this time Potter but we are at war," Moody growled. Harry just shrugged.

"As far as I'm concerned my life has always been a war. I've survived so far, and I'll survive now." He was having fun now.

"But better safe than sorry," added Remus, "Now we can talk about this later. Why don't we pack you up," Harry lead them to his room.

"I'll just throw the clothes into the trunk,"

"Don't worry about that. It will be much easier if I do that," Remus took out his wand and levitated all the clothing into a jumbled mess in the trunk. Harry smiled his thanks.

"Alright, we're going to take you there by side along apparition." Remus informed him, "Moody will bring your stuff," then Remus' vice like grip was upon his arm and Harry was pulled into black.


	3. The Objection to Being Stepped On

Chapter 3

The next thing Harry knew was a large over motherly hug. Harry just stood there in shock, his brain trying to catch up with what was happening. Finally he came to the conclusion that Mrs. Weasley was the one hugging him and that he was at headquarters: Sirius' house. Harry felt another pang of grief. He had been so busy training he hadn't had time to grieve properly for his godfather's death.

"Excuse me," Harry tried to say.

"Molly stop suffocating him," laughed Remus. Mrs. Weasley blushed and stepped aside. Harry took a few deep breaths.

"I am never travelling that way again," he declared to general amusement.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are upstairs right now. There's a meeting right now so why don't you head up to meet them," Harry gave her his best innocent smile and headed up the stairs.

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried when Harry entered his bedroom. One round of hugs and another round of greeting later they were all sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry we didn't write mate," Ron mumbled ears red, "we tried to, but they were all 'intercepted',"

"We think Dumbledore did it," Ginny added, "but we don't know why he would do that," Harry's vision went red but he managed to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "anyone for exploding snap?"

"Wait so you're not going to try to figure out why?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't see a particular reason to. You can figure it out yourself if it means that much to you, but this year I'm solving no mysteries or facing any dark lords, or anything. I am determined to have a normal year this year." His friends stared at him.

"He's gone barmy," Ron said.

"Ronald," Hermione snapped, "it's probably just his way to deal with his grief from Sirius," Harry felt another pang in his gut.

"You do realize he is right here?" Ginny asked. They all turned around and started bickering. Harry pretended to go to sleep as they fought.

"I don't believe it. He's napping," Ginny said quietly.

"We should tell the order about this. We need him to fight this war, and with this attitude he won't survive,"

"Hermione," Ginny said, "he doesn't have to do anything. He was driven to do it before, but he most certainly wasn't forced to,"

"Still I'm worried about him," Hermione said.

"We know 'Mione, we know." Harry listened to them leave the room before bolting upright. Time to play with fire.

Harry knew nothing about how to control his powers over fire. He softly snuck into the family library, searching through the rows of books. Finally he found one that looked promising. Elemental Abilities and Controlling Them. Harry sat down, opening the book.

_Elementals are wizards who have a certain affinity with one of the elements. Nearly all wizards are elementals to some extent; such as a wizard who is good at flying may have a minor affinity with air. Or a wizard with a green thumb may have an affinity with earth. In rare cases a witch or wizard may have an extremely strong connection to an element. In this case the said witch or wizard can control or create the element without using their wand in large amounts. The elements are as follows from rarest in a wizard to most commonly seen in wizards: Lightning, Fire, Water, Shadow, Steel, Sulphur, Earth, and Air. It is possible for a wizards or witch to have a connection with two elements, but at least one will always be very minor. The art of using the elements is obscure magic and revolves solely on the will power of the wizard in question. One must simply will the use of the element for it to work. But be warned dear reader elemental magic is tiring. If one tries to do too much at once it could wipe out their magical core effectively deeming them a squib. This is why the knowledge of elemental magic is restricted and uncommon…_

Harry stopped reading. He had to will it? He thought back to when he slammed his fist against the desk. He had wanted to destroy it, to vent out his frustration. Maybe if he forced himself to want a fire to appear in his hand it would. Harry took a deep breath allowing the feeling of longing for fire to overcome him. A small flame sparked to life in his hands, slowly growing. It didn't burn. He allowed it to envelop his hand before willing it to stop. It disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Brilliant," he whispered to himself. He was feeling a bit fatigued after using so much raw magical energy to create the fire. He suspected that he would feel less fatigued with each time he practiced. It would work somewhat like a magic muscle, the more he used it the easier it became. Yawning and standing up Harry decided he should go see his friends, whistling Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire' as he went.

"Harry," Ron said when he saw his friend waltz into the sitting room.

"Hey mate, sorry for falling asleep on you, but I had a tiring day. Aunt Petunia gave me a load of extra chores because it was my birthday," Harry lied easily.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said tearfully, "I'm sorry, but don't worry you're going to have a real birthday tonight,"

"Thanks guys," Harry said, "so about that exploding snap?"

"Sure," they then played a grand total of five rounds of exploding snap.

Meanwhile Remus and Moody slipped back into the Order meeting.

"Ah, Remus, Alastor," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as always, "I assume Harry arrived safely?"

"Yes, but I'm worried about him," Remus said.

"Yes?"

"He seemed unconcerned with his safety, in fact to the point where he treated security measures with blatant disregard. And I know for a fact from Hermione that he had no drive to help her solve a mystery she came across before promptly falling asleep. Apparently he only wanted to play cards."

"I wouldn't worry over it Remus. He is, after all, a child, and I think it's fine if he finally realized it's alright to act like one." Remus looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"Now everyone help themselves to some lemon drops as we get down to business. I was lucky enough to get a small bit of the prophecy when in the Department of Mysteries. It seems that it is destined that young Harry must be the one to kill Voldemort. Our job is to hold back his death eaters and to interfere with raids. Severus will inform us of them along with Richard Macmillan, who recently infiltrated their ranks, so be ready," There were several nods in agreement. "Now…"

"Wait so Fred and George are now in the order and they tell you everything that happens?" Harry asked in shock. Ginny had left to ask the twins something 'about their new shop'.

"It's bloody brilliant isn't it," Ron agreed.

"Sure," Harry shrugged, "Now that they're gone from school I think we should pull some pranks to you know- continue their legacy, well actually they were continuing the legacy of the marauder but no one knew it,"

"Harry," Hermione said, "how could you suggest such a thing,"

"Sirius was a marauder you know, I need this 'Mione, to continue his legacy," Hermione's face softened.

"Alright, as long as it's not bullying. Anyway I feel the school could use a bit of a cheer up since Voldemort is in the open now." She agreed. Harry smiled while Ron just stared at her in shock.

"True and we can leave our marauder names at the prank scene,"

"Why would we do that?" Ron asked.

"Because no matter the connections I have with the marauders no one will suspect the three of us if we write down four or five names." Harry smiled. Hermione looked at him in surprise while Ron grinned.

"Wicked," he said.

"So Marauders?" Harry asked,

"Marauders," they chorused back.

"Great I call the name Zuko," Harry said thinking of his fire powers, making Hermione cough.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Ron.

"It's a muggle fictional character who shoots fire out of his hands and had anger issues," Harry said.

"Oh. Can I be a character from that show?" Ron asked.

"We all should be. It will be like a prank on purebloods," Hermione decided, "Since you're obsessed with strategy (Cough, chess) and like to eat why don't we call you Sokka?" Harry laughed.

"Who is he?"

"Long story," Hermione said.

"Fine 'Mione, but you have to be one too," Ron said.

"Katara," she replied immediately. "And the last two names can be Aang and Toph."

"Hey guys, I have all of the seasons on my laptop upstairs. Sirius gave it to me, and it works around magic." Harry said quickly at Hermione's questioning look.

"Brilliant, err what's a latop?"

"Laptop, it doesn't matter. What you need to know is it can play movies like the one we saw last month," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron's eyes lit up, "let's watch it then." Meanwhile Harry was clapping.

"So you finally went on a date together," Harry said. They blushed.

"It wasn't a date," Hermione snapped, "Ginny came too," Harry, meanwhile was falling over laughing. "Just never mind, let's go watch the show."

"Last one there is a flobberworm," Harry called, still choking on his laughter.

* * *

The time seemed to slip away. Between visiting the twin's new shop in Diagon Alley and watching Avatar with his friends, Harry would often escape company by pretending to mope over Sirius' death. Once he was in blissful solitude he would practice his fire abilities. By the end of the summer Harry was proficient in creating and controlling large amounts of fire, and found that fire spells like incendio were much more powerful than he was used to.

Before he knew it, Harry's calendar suddenly had an x through the last day of August as it rolled into velvety night. The next morning there was the usual before Hogwarts ruckus at number twelve.

"Mum where's my broom?"

"Pig, get out of my face,"

"Not right now Ron I can't find the bread,"

"Look at the ickle kiddies heading off to Hogwarts,

"Come on Potter's escort is here,"

"We are so going to be late,"

"Hermione you need to stop reading,"

"…"

"Hermione?"

However by no small feat the entire group managed to squeeze into the ministry regulated cars and make it to the train platform with ten minutes to spare.

"Where are Fred and George?" Hermione asked suddenly. The trio looked around the bustling platform. The twins were nowhere in sight. The twins had said they were going to apparate from their flat above their store to the platform.

"I hope nothing's happened to them?" Ron said. Inside Harry was worried, but he put on a brave face.

"To the twins?" He scoffed. "Come now, they're probably just caught up in the store. Now we need to get on the train, and quick,"

"I guess," said Ron, but he sounded unconvinced. They hurried onto the train, with Ginny not far behind, just as it started to pull out of the station. The quickly headed to the nearest open compartment, which just happened to be occupied by Neville and Luna.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted mysteriously, "the fire in you is strong. I can tell because of the smoke eating blutterpusses around you." If it had been last year Harry would have paled drastically, but now he took it in his stride.

"I suppose so, the blaze is coming," he said cryptically. Luna nodded in agreement.

"I never knew you were a seer too Harry," she said. Harry cursed, she was a seer. She knew.

"I'm not," Harry said shortly, while Hermione huffed.

"Divination does not exist," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow. He began in a raspy voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies," Hermione blushed bright red.

"And the dark lord will mark him as his equal for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches," Luna finished dreamily.

"How?"

"The nargles told me." Harry decided to give up.

"Is that prophecy about you mate?" Neville asked shakily, reminding Harry that there was someone in the carriage who hadn't heard the prophecy. Harry pulled out his file on Neville in his mind and scanned it.

"You are concerned that it is you right?" Neville nodded.

"I was born July 30th and my Gran loves to tell stories about how my parents met Voldemort three times,"

"True, it could have been you," Harry said, "but you forget that he would mark the one as his equal and only one of us has the scar." Neville took a shaky breath,

"Right," he said, "I'll help you Harry,"

"Thanks Nev, but you don't have to worry about that right now. This year is going to be completely normal, no fighting, no mysteries, just normal teenager stuff. Now please excuse me but I really need the loo," Harry said, leaving abruptly. And it was true too, he really did.

"Couldn't he just hold it?" He heard faintly as he stepped into the hall in search of a bathroom.

Harry was on his way back from a successful visit to the rather nasty on board loo (really people with magic should at least be able to clean up the toilets) when he noticed something odd about one of the compartments. Whenever Harry went near it he remembered that he urgently had to get to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, but after he passed the compartment he found himself wondering why he was in such a hurry. He then would turn around and walked past it again.

"It has to be some variation of the muggle repelling charm," Harry thought to himself, "shoddy work, the charm needs more power; it loses its hold once I passes the compartment." Curious about who cast the charm on the compartment Harry cast a silent finite incantatem before dillusioning himself and slipping inside. What Harry found made him hitch his breath.

"What was that?" the first person asked.

"Who knows?" answered the second, "probably something outside- our charms should be holding up," inside the compartment where two people- the last people Harry would have expected to see on the train.

"Do you think the surprise will work?"

"Come now who doesn't love our fireworks,"

"And us,"

"And us," the other agreed merrily.

It was Fred and George.


	4. A Prayer in Spring

Chapter 4

"Gred, I think we should use the same one we used on Umbrige,"

"Naw, they've already seen those, we should use our new Irish dancer line,"

"Model F and G1432,"

"Of course dear brother of mine,"

"How is Cooper doing on her project?" Harry wondered who Cooper was.

"Well enough. We haven't actually had it used in action but the tests went well,"

"That's good; of course it has nothing on our illusion serum, or stunning mints,"

"I don't understand why she insists on only using charms, they fail."

"But potions have antidotes," said one of the twins in a high girly voice. Harry snorted.

"What was that?"

"I tell you it's nothing,"

"I hate our new job, you know that?"

"No kidding, if there is one place I don't want to be it is Hogwarts, keeping tabs on certain kids, recruiting, and not being able to invent," Fred (or was it George?) shuddered. Harry raised an eyebrow- keeping tabs on the students, interesting.

"Well it's better in the long run,"

"And Addison had the shop covered," this time both twins shuddered.

"We should get changed," not wanting to wait around for that Harry slipped out of the room. Once in the corridor Harry found an empty compartment where he pulled out a piece of paper to write. He didn't think Fred or George would do anything dark, but he also doubted they were talking about products they would sell to the public. They sounded more like weapons to him. And they had a new job at Hogwarts? Harry doubted it was for the shop. They needed to be more careful less they let something slip and get killed. Swiftly he pressed his palm to the parchment burning the image of a flame instead of a signature on it. He then levitated it to the twin's compartment- watching it slip inside and land on their discarded muggle clothing.

"Harry where have you been," Hermione demanded. Harry frowned at her.

"If you must know first I was sick thanks to my stupidly eating some candy in my pockets. Blame Fred and George. Then I ran into Malfoy, and had to sidle myself out of that situation. And finally I found the trolley lady who had some ginger snaps to calm my stomach." Hermione gave him a look but let it slide.

"So you wouldn't believe what Gran told me," Neville said, "Dumbledore is creating a secret organization which she was recruited into. It's called the Order of the Phoenix."

"Ah, Nev," Harry said slowly, "you're a little behind the times. The order has been there since Voldemort first came into power and I've been living at their head quarters, my god father's old house, not sure who it belongs to now that he died, for the last two summers."

"Oh," Neville looked a bit crestfallen, "so they were the ones that saved us in the Department of Mysteries then," he brightened up, "I bet you know loads about them,"

"Not really, we aren't allowed into the meetings," Ron said hurriedly.

"And we shouldn't talk about such sensitive issues in such an unsecure place," Hermione added. Harry just shrugged.

There was unusual warmth in the great hall that evening; although it could have something to do with the conspicuous amounts of freezing rain the students had to battle with to reach there. Now thoroughly soaked to the bone, the young Gryffindors huddled together in the cosy hall and waited for the sorting to end.

"Now," said Dumbledore as Yates, Cassandra became a Hufflepuff, "this year we would like to welcome back," suddenly there was a loud bang and two fire work versions of Fred and George appeared and began to do an Irish jig around the hall. Harry laughed; part of the mystery on the train now solved.

"Whoops Gred I think we got the timing off,"

"I would be inclined to agree Forge," Professor McGonagall looked tired and lined in the face and began to pick up after Dumbledore who was now laughing too hard to say much of anything.

"Well you have likely figured out that Mr. and Mr. Weasley have returned to complete their seventh year here at Hogwarts," she said dryly, before returning to her seat at the staff table.

Harry turned around to look around at his friends. Ginny's mouth was open. Hermione was smiling, and Ron's face was turning a new shade of red. He quickly contorted his face into what he hoped was a shocked expression.

"How come you didn't telling us you were coming back and why couldn't we find you on the train?" Ron accused the twins as they sat down.

"Because dearest brother of mine, we didn't want to be found," George said.

"And it was bloody funny to see your face,"

"But someone did find us on the train,"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," the twins said in unison.

"But then how do you know that they found you?" she asked. George pulled a slip of parchment with a burn mark on it. Harry read the familiar words.

_You should be more cautious about what you discuss in the open. Your wards were highly noticeable. You will be more use to the light if a passing son of a death eater did not overhear your conversations. You should thank Merlin that I am not such and will not disclose the information you let slip. I am looking forward to meeting you again in the future. The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Underneath it was the insignia Harry burned onto the parchment.

"Who do you think wrote this?" Harry asked, genuinely curious if they suspected him.

"No idea," they chorused.

"What were you discussing?" Ginny asked.

"Order business," they lied smoothly. Harry narrowed his eyes. They had most definitely not been discussing order business. Dumbledore wouldn't approve the creation of dangerous weapons.

"Oh," Ron said, "so who do you reckon the new defence professor is?" Harry looked up at the staff table. The only new professor was a young man. Harry hastily created a new mental file on him. He wore simplistic black robes, and Harry noticed carried both a wand and a dagger in holsters on his arm. Harry immediately approved, fingering his own knife.

"His name is Albert Clark." Fred said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. They shifted slightly, Harry noticed. There was something up with them.

"He's a frequent customer in our shop," Fred said hastily. Harry devised a plan to verify their story. Suddenly food appeared on the table, and they all began to eat, changing the conversation. It was strange, Harry thought as he swallowed a piece of steak. He now preferred his meat heavily charred.

* * *

The next morning Harry eagerly, although he didn't show it, waited for his time table at breakfast.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly, "I have noticed that you have decided to drop potions, is it no longer your ambition to be an Auror?"

"No Professor, I have found that I would rather not fight more than I have to since the ministry," she frowned at him, but handed him his schedule.

"Well , you have been approved for all of your classes. You will need to meet with me at seven o'clock tomorrow night in order to discuss your options now." Harry nodded as she moved down the line. Harry gave his schedule a glance. He smiled at what he saw.

"Double defence, free period, flying, and charms," He said happily, staring at the sunny sky. Ron frowned.

"I wasn't allowed to take flying. Mum thought potions were more important, but at least I have two free periods in a row today. It will be a breeze I reckon,"

"Double defence, Runes, free, charms," Hermione belted off.

"Lucky, I have Snape," Ginny groaned.

"Don't worry dear sister of mine," said Fred, "we have potions before you,"

"We might make one of our own potions instead of what was instructed,"

"Which when vanished turns the person vanishing its hair red,"

"With gold streaks," Harry was laughing.

"How long does it last?"

"Until he finds the antidote which we still haven't discovered,"

"Our Friend Addison Cooper still has crimson hair,"

"She has to constantly use a colour changing charm to make it her normal blue," Harry created a mental file for this Addison she obviously had something to do with whatever the twins were up to as they mentioned her on the train. Harry decided to dig for more info.

"Friend?" he asked suggestively lifting an eyebrow. The twins paled.

"No, she is only our friend, we wouldn't dare make a move on her, and she would hurt us. Badly. She likes using knifes. We like certain parts of our anatomy. Plus she's a year younger than us and has cooties." Harry placed the gold mine of information into his file labelled Addison Cooper.

"Fine" Harry sighed in defeat. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

The decorations in the defence room were simplistic enough. There was a large circular table in the centre of the room with twenty seats placed around it. On the walls were maps of Hogwarts, England, and the World in various levels of detail and colour. The professor was sitting in one of the chairs on the table, intently studying another map. Harry eyed him suspiciously. He seemed far too normal; mouse brown hair, brown eyes, average height, doing average things, in a simple room, wearing simple black robes. Nothing was that normal in the magical world, especially defence against the dark arts professors.

'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' Harry thought to himself. Still suspicious of the professor Harry took the seat right next to him, pretending to be excited about the class. It also had the added bonus of protecting himself from Malfoy, who wouldn't dare attack him where he sat. Hermione and Ron sat to his left. Soon the entire class was seated.

"Welcome to NEWT level Defence class," the teacher said, still sitting, "I know you have had five professors in this subject so far. You may think you have experienced a wide variety of teaching styles and defence techniques." A few of the students nodded, while Harry merely shrugged, spells were not the only important part of defence. There was strategy, cunning, caution, logic, physical defence, stamina, and more.

"Of course we have," drawled Malfoy. Professor Clark ignored him.

"None of that matters in a real battle. In the real world it is you and your wits. It doesn't matter how many spells you know, there are other things involved, and can anyone name one of these things?" Harry lifted his eyebrow, so this new teacher wasn't incompetent. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Strategy, in an open battle it is important to have a good plan to defend or attack. Like in chess, you can't win without a plan. Even in a free fight the participants had a strategy when they fought, although there were no open battles, called guerrilla warfare. Sometimes you need to fight from the shadows," Harry was coming quite close to his own secret now. He quieted, hoping to sound just slightly above average in his knowledge, but to not know too much.

"Correct. Strategy is an element. Never walk into a situation without a plan." Harry winced, remembering how Sirius fell through the veil. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look.

"Does anyone else know anything?" Ron raised his hand.

"Mr. Weasley,"

"Well I wouldn't say become Mad Eye Moody but anyone could be a disguised death eater,"

"Who said anything about death eaters Weasel," Draco sneered.

"Well they are all obviously dark," Ron replied angrily.

"That depends on how you define dark," a Ravenclaw girl interjected, "death eaters have a philosophy that they believe in, that they think is right. They are acting on what they believe, same as the supposed light side. The difference is the death eaters believe that the end justifies the means."

"But they are evil," Ernie Macmillan huffed.

"That depends on how you view them. Our moral scruples on beliefs are different than theirs. The question is: are they entitled to those beliefs?" Daphne Greengrass added.

"I think so," Susan Bones said, "but I think that they don't have the right to manipulate the lives of others. It is one thing to hate muggleborns; it is another to murder them systematically. The truth is if you have a certain set of rights than those rights should extend to everyone else,"

"Mudbloods don't deserve more rights than us," Draco said haughtily.

"On what grounds," countered Hermione.

"Your blood is not born magical therefore you are tainted and inferior to us,"

"That's a big assumption Malfoy," Harry said, capturing the room's attention, "for all you know muggleborns could all be the decedents of squibs, where the magic has lay dormant for a few generations. For all we know muggles could have small amounts of magic in them, only enough for some accidental magic in rare cases. It has been known for muggles to develop extra strength when faced with a life or death situation. You do not know all of the facts so do not assume,"

"You are assuming that I'm assuming," Draco said smugly. Harry just ignored him and watched the discussion grow. After a few more minutes Harry stopped listening and instead gave the professor a look of undisguised awe. Somehow he had managed to make the majority of the class think for themselves, to doubt the stereotypical prejudices pushed onto them with this war, something even Dumbledore had failed at, although to be fair, Harry now realised that the headmaster was just as prejudiced as the rest.


	5. The Trial by Existence

Chapter 5

Harry stayed back after class to speak with the professor, or more specifically verify the twin's hastily constructed story of knowing him from the shop.

"Yes Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

"Well to be honest sir," Harry began, saying his words carefully, "I wasn't sure about you at first because of the school's past record with defence teachers. I mean even the Weasley twins didn't know who you were, and they know the majority of magical Brittan due to their shop,"

"Yes, well I admit I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Weasley twins as of yet." Professor Clark chuckled. Harry frowned at this. Something was up, the Weasley twins said they knew him well; he said he didn't know them at all. Harry had a feeling the professor was lying.

"Well anyways I wanted to say that your lesson was the most impressive that I have ever seen. You are the first person I have ever met who has successfully ripped apart the stereotypes that come with this world and made them think for themselves. I've been trying for ages."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter, you did it all yourselves, I merely asked a question to you," Harry let out a snort.

"If that was true this war wouldn't exist in the first place. You had this whole thing carefully planned out based on what you knew of each individual and what they were most likely to say in response to your original question. You knew I would answer first because I have a reputation for finding myself in battle situations. You also knew that Ron would likely answer after me because he is my best mate, and that Malfoy would rebut anything that he said. It was you who did this Professor, however slyly. A good leader takes credit when it is due,"

Harry then left the room, leaving Professor Clark to wonder how exactly Harry Potter had saw his complete plan, never to figure out that Harry had only put it together when the professor had denied to have done anything at all.

The rest of Harry's day passed by in a blur, and before he knew it, it was time for his first flying lesson. Harry walked out towards the pitch in high spirits, wearing his Quiditch robes, which were much easier to do advance flying in than regular school robes.

"Alright, the five of you in this class are going to be getting some rigorous training in flight." Madam hooch barked to the rather miniscule class. Harry looked around him. In the class were he, Draco Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and a Hufflepuff chaser named Jonathan Twist. Harry felt like groaning.

"What we will be doing is one by one air manoeuvres tailored to your position. Any interference in training will be met by a permanent Quiditch ban." Harry smirked at Draco. The next thing they knew was they were playing a highly modified version of muggle dodge ball in which the balls were charmed to fly. It was quite entertaining and Harry went to bed that evening, especially when Malfoy was the only one who got knocked off of his broom, twice.

That night Harry dreamed. He was walking down the worn cobbled path, his pale bare feet peeking out from beneath his robes. He stopped at a small home, drawing his yew wand with spidery fingers. Suddenly the door burst open and a red beam of light was sent towards him. He put up a shield and arranged a meeting for his offender and death. Nobody fights Lord Voldemort.

Harry woke up, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Somebody had just died. It didn't matter that Harry didn't know him. The fact was that he was gone now, and the condition was permanent. Countless people were going to be forced through what Harry went through that summer: a crash course in intensive grief. He wouldn't let it happen again. He needed a place to set up base, a place where he can effectively become Blaze, a place far from prying eyes or hands. He knew the perfect place. He checked his watch.

4:18 a.m.

He certainly had time to make it to the room of requirements and back before anyone else woke up.

* * *

_I want somewhere to set up base; one where nobody but me can enter; I want somewhere to set up base,_

Harry paced back in forth in front of the blank wall on the seventh floor. A simple door materialized. Harry hurriedly pushed it open and blinked at what he saw. The room was quite large and white, with a simple hardwood floor. On the wall to the right was a large dry bulletin board which had several maps pinned to it. Harry moved closer to take a look.

The first map was a copy of the marauder's map: although it seemed to have some improvements added to it, not least of which was the chamber of secrets. Next was a similar map of the ministry; although this was broken up into a separate map for each floor. Harry watched in fascination as a dot representing Amelia Bones bounced back and forth in her office. The next map was of Riddle Manor. Harry growled when he saw Pettigrew and Voldemort in the sitting room. The last map was of St. Mungo's. It functioned in the same way as all of the others, and was split up by floor like the one of the ministry.

Harry stepped back and took a look around the rest of the room. Next to the maps was a large dry erase board with several markers in different colors. Perpendicular to the wall, and on the other side of the board, was a long wooden desk, and a rather comfy looking desk chair. Upon further inspection the drawers proved to be stocked with muggle paper, pens, and other office supplies. Lying on the desk was Harry's laptop and wifi router. Harry decided he didn't want to know how they got there.

On the other side of the room there seemed to be a copy of the Hogwarts library. Harry couldn't see where it ended. To the left was set up a cabinet full of healing supplies, and a hospital bed, but it was the center of the room that exited Harry the most.

In the center were quite a few filing cabinets. The first had complete files of every known death eater. The second was full of joke items from what Harry guessed was Fred and George's shop, based on the veritiserum and stunning mints, as well as quite a few skiving snack boxes. The third cabinet was full to the brim of magical disguises; his phoenix mask at the very top. Next to that was a cabinet which turned out to have a training room inside one of the drawers; complete with an Auror level training dummy. The other drawers had nothing in them; which suited Harry just fine. Happy with the space; Harry coated the room with secrecy charms; just in case.

He turned around; about to leave when he noticed there was more than one door. The first said Hogwarts on it in small golden letters. The one next to it said Ministry of Magic, the next one said Riddle Manor, after was one labeled Hogsmeade, and the last one said St. Mungos. Harry smiled. Now he didn't have to worry about transportation either; he had a way to leave Hogwarts without alerting Dumbledore. He smiled softly as he turned the knob labeled Hogwarts and swiftly returned to his bed in Gryffindor tower. It was time to fight fire with fire.

The next morning Harry met a cheerful Ron, and well rested Hermione.

"So it's the first weekend back," greeted Harry nonchalantly. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What are you planning Harry?" she asked.

"Well I think it's time that we planned our first prank. It should be in the great hall during dinner," Hermione's face softened.

"I can't believe it mate," Ron said, "You've corrupted her!"

"I just think the school could use a cheer up," she snapped back, before smirking, "plus I can't wait to see the looks on the twin's faces when we pull our first prank."

"We should do an Avatar themed prank," Ron said happily. "Just to- introduce us I guess you could say." Ron had taken quite a liking to the TV show.

"I don't think so- well maybe we can decorate the great hall to look like the four nations," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I know of a potion that can give someone temporary elemental powers." Harry said- thinking back to the book he read. "They will only last the duration of breakfast and are completely harmless- but still cool."

"And we can create a huge sign telling the great hall about them!" Ron added enthusiastically.

"I still think we should do something non avatar themed," said Hermione.

"Like turning Dumbledore into a pink bumblebee- enlarged of course, and Snape into a flaming wombat?"

"No,"

"Alright, what's your idea?"

"Payback,"

"Alright, but I still like the idea of a flaming wombat."

That night the trio entered the great Hall calmly. Their idea was to pull a simple prank on everyone in the hall, san the Weasley twins, including the trio much to Ron's trepidation. The idea was to frame Fred and George for the prank. The whole school would enjoy the prank until Fred and George realized the true prank was on them. It was going to be big.

"And next time we can sign our pranks with the avatar names," Ron rationalized. Harry just nodded and took his seat.

"So what did you think of the defense professor,"

"He's an alright chap, not teaching us much mind you; but better than the others we have had; well besides Lupin," Ron said. Harry frowned.

"Hermione,"

"I don't know, we aren't really learning anything we need for our NEWTS but he is allowing us to express our opinions and is slowly helping us realize our mistakes. Overall I think he's a wonderful man, but should be a politician and not a school teacher," Harry pondered over this. Why couldn't anyone see how effectively this man was teaching them but him?

Harry made sure to eat his meal- knowing full well that a charm would activate as soon as every student in the hall was seated. A small group of first year Ravenclaw girls sat down. Suddenly muggle whoopee cushions appeared beneath everybody in the hall- all making out of sync farting noises. The muggleborns and quite a few immature boys burst out laughing- which turned to tears of mirth when the Slytherins all turned into living versions of the muggle rubber chicken. The laughter became harder when Snape was forced into a pink bunny costume.

The laughter increased yet again when the student's all realized they had turned different colors, all except Fred and George that is. A sign appeared above Snape's head.

"That's a killer rabbit if I've ever seen one; we must remember to give our thanks to the creators of Monty Python. They have captured our esteemed potions professor quite accurately." It read in flashing yellow lettering before promptly showing the entire hall the 'killer rabbit' clip from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, from a projector system Harry charmed to be invisible and work around magic. Snape flushed angrily, clashing horribly with his bunny suit.

"It's Potter I know it is," he roared. Dumbledore smiled serenely at this.

"Severus I know how you feel but," another sign appeared.

"Really I know that Snape hates Harry but our little harrykins has no sense of humor. He wouldn't get a joke if it was dancing naked in front of him! I assume it has to do with facing you know who and all but we will corrupt him yet!"

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall yelled.

"What?" Fred asked confused, "it's not like we set off the prank,"

"Then please explain why you are the only ones not affected by this prank?" Fred and George looked at themselves in shock.

"If you don't want to get caught you should remember to include yourselves in your prank." Harry laughed. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Gred, I believe we were just pranked,"

"I am inclined to agree Forge," As McGonagall was giving the twins an earful Harry turned to Professor Clark. He was laughing hysterically at the twin's misfortune, and shooting amused glances at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's backs. Harry frowned; the professor knew it was them. He could feel it. The same way Harry knew about his plan about the class discussion. There was no doubt about it. The professor was good. It would be a lot harder to escape notice with him around; Harry had already let too much slip after class. He would have to be extra careful around this man now.


	6. Like Malice Prepense

**Guys I know I'm getting a lot of negative reviews on my ideas in melding muggle and magical things. I appreciate that you don't like it, you don't have to. But some of your reviews are downright rude. If you dont like it don't read it. I'm allowed to do as I see fit with my story. And if you are going to be demeaning and insulting I will remove your reviews from my page. Do not think you know everything about me or my writing process. Thank you for those giving me constructive ****criticism and letting me show my voice. The support always helps.**

Chapter 6

After dinner Harry trudged down to McGonagall's office where he could hear the twins receiving an earful. After a few minutes the twins came out of the office looking thoroughly confused.

"Great prank guys," Harry told them cheerfully.

"It wasn't us," they said immediately.

"Well who else could it be?" he asked before entering McGonagall's office.

"Good evening professor,"

"Good evening Mr. Potter," she said tiredly.

"You wanted to speak with me about my options?"

"Of course, now that you have dropped potions your career options are severely depleted. Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"Well I'm not sure. I don't really want to work for the ministry,"

"Even the detached departments?"

"Detached departments?" Harry asked confusedly.

"In the ministry there are several departments that report to the ministry but are not controlled by it; namely the department of mysteries, but also the committee on experimental charms, and the department of magical education."

"Well maybe, I was thinking of playing professional Quiditch," or becoming the magical version of a private eye- but the Professor didn't need to know that.

"A typical Quiditch career only lasts about two or three years, you will need a job after that, and there is always the possibility that you don't make a team."

"Very well, could you tell me about the requirements for some of the things you mentioned?"

"Of course, the department of mysteries requires an extreme talent in any subject and nothing else or so I'm told. You could easily make their ranks with your defense scores," Harry frowned. That didn't sound right to him with the complex research going on while he was there. And he also didn't know if he could fathom working in the place where Sirius died. He voiced his opinions to the Professor.

"I understand. You really don't meet the requirements for the other departments without studying Runes or Arithmancy," McGonagall said.

"What about working with dragons? I disarray I have had enough experience with them, and Hagrid was right they really are misunderstood creatures," McGonagall gave him an odd look.

"I do believe we may have to limit your tea time with Hagrid," she said in a strangled voice. Harry just laughed.

"I have options, that's all I mean, I do not have to decide now do I?"

"No you do not Mr. Potter, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Professor,"

That night Harry was plagued with another vision.

"Bellatrix," came Voldemort's cold voice, "I want you to plan an attack on Bones Manor for tomorrow. You will have a force of green recruits and ten dementors. I want Amelia Bones' dead,"

"Yes my Lord," said Bellatrix Lestrange, "the attack shall be planned immediately to put into action at your convenience."

"Good, now send in Severus," Bellatrix adopted a sour look on her face but nodded her consent, practically fleeing from the room she was in.

A few minutes later Snape walked in.

"Milord," he said silkily. "What is it that you request of me?"

"I want you to inform Dumbledore that there is going to be an attack on Surrey tomorrow, but do not mention when. Tell him it will be a full siege attempt to eliminate Potter's sanctuary. I gleaned quite a bit of information from possessing the boy and his location was one of them."

"Very well it will be done. How many men should I recommend that Dumbledore should send?"

"All of them that he can spare,"

"Very well my lord," Snape said. "However may I question something?"

"You may?"

"Who is going to lead the siege?"

"Nobody," Voldemort let out a long cruel laugh, "the order will be waiting for an attack that will never come," Snape bowed and exited the room.

This was bad, was the only coherent thought Harry could think, the order was either going to lose their spy or someone's life and Harry had a sinking feeling he knew what they would choose.

Harry woke up gasping. He had to do something; he briefly pulled out the marauders map. He had a plan, now to act on it….

"Professor," Harry was banging rather loudly on the defense professor's door- not caring that it was early morning. The door swung open and a rather tired looking professor emerged in a fluffy black bathrobe and bags under his eyes.

"Is there a particular reason that you are banging on my door at this hour?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," he drawled in a very Snape like manner.

"Well what is it?" Professor Clark asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"What are your qualifications to be the Defense professor?" the professor, for merely an instant, dropped his mask and gave Harry a startled look.

"Is it common practice for you to bang on the defense professors door in the middle of the night to ask about their _qualifications_ of all things?"

"It is now," Harry added simply. "May I come inside, the walls have ears,"

"Ears," Professor Clark said slowly as if he was trying to get his brain to catch up.

"The portraits," he explained impatiently. "Now really I'm in a bit of a hurry,"

"Of course," Professor Clark looked a bit daze.

"You can drop the tired act now Professor," Harry blurted out as soon as he sat himself down on a rather plush orange chair. Professor Clark gave him a startled look, followed by a large yawn.

"Now, now, none of that, I know for a fact that you were just planning your lessons and are very wide awake because a shipment of kappas will be arriving in two hours."

"H…How,"

"Like I told you, the walls have ears. Amazing things can happen when one takes the time to talk with the portraits." Clark frowned.

"Very well, may I inquire about why you wish to know my qualifications?"

"Voldemort is going to attack Bones Manor tomorrow and Dumbledore has his hands tied with a fake attack told to his spy. He has to go to the location of the false attack or risk losing his spy. As he only has one spy he will sacrifice the Bones for him, all for the greater good of course," Harry added sarcastically.

"And you want me to get any contacts I may or may not know and defend the bones?"

"Under the name of a false order, yes," Harry agreed.

"How do you know I can be trusted?"

"I laced your tea with modified veritiserum," Clark cursed.

"That's both illegal and cruel," He accused Harry.

"I said modified. I invented it myself. The ministry doesn't know it exists, so it's not illegal, and now I know I can trust you,"

"That's not the point,"

"Look down," Clark did as he was told. There was no teacup.

"Real tricky Potter," he muttered, "fine I'll gather up who I can, I reckon I know a few people,"

"Great, and just as a warning, a man named Blaze will be there as well. You and he will be in charge of the operation."

"How will I know him when I see him?"

"He will give you the password, fire creates as much as it destroys."

"Fine, now let me get to sleep- I have to be at Bones manor first thing in the morning."

"Just be glad there are no classes tomorrow." Harry said darkly before leaving.

Not being able to sleep, Harry headed to the ROR which he had renamed HQ in his head. There he wrote Dumbledore a quick note signed with Blaze burnt on the paper along with the fire emblem. The note detailed his dream; although he made it sound like an inside informant told him the info. Harry amused himself with the idea of Dumbledore contemplating Voldemort having more than one mole in his ranks. He then asked for the room to deliver it to the headmaster.

Harry sighed skimming through his dictionary of Circus Terminology- which one would not understand until they read the first definition.

Circus- another name for the MI6 which became well known from the novel Tinker, Taylor, Soldier, Spy, and has since become uncommon to use.

Harry smiled at the book's irony. However it was rather interesting to read it as being a secret agent was much like Harry's plans right now. Sighing Harry looked at the time. Deciding he at least needed some sleep before going out to battle the next morning he let himself under the covers of the hospital bed and snuggled close to them. Soon, and with that last thought Harry succumbed to a rather odd dream about Professor Clark trying to convince him that he was a secret agent- which upon further thought, didn't seem so unlikely with the way he had been acting. He decided to approach someone about it later. And then there was blissful-zzzzzz.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke relatively early. He was pleased to see that a new door labeled Bones Manor appeared as he sat up. Ambling towards the cabinet full of costume stuff he pulled out his black muggle clothing. He made sure to have his basilisk wand in his holster on his arm. Then he covered his scar with the normal muggle makeup and spelled his hair to have brilliant red streaks. Checking to see that his contacts had turned his eyes amber in the new mirror Harry smiled. He looked back in the cabinet, finally pulling out a black potion master's belt, which he strapped on and filled with his store bought supply of offensive and healing potions. Then he charmed his voice to sound deeper than usual.

Smiling in satisfaction Harry turned to the clock. It was only seven in the morning. Frowning slightly he realized he didn't know when Bones manor was being attacked. Well that was just peachy. He guessed he would just have to wait there all day. It would definitely make it more difficult to fashion a plausible alibi for Ron and Hermione. A dangerous foray to hunt down a runaway broom in the forbidden forest might work, he mused to himself.

"Checking to make sure his fang wand and knife were secure he threw on his invisibility cloak and crawled stealthily into the tunnel labeled Bones Manor.

If there was one thing to say about Bones Manor it was that it was large, but simple. Everything about it oozed practicality. It was built out of a simple grey slate with symmetrically lined windows on nearly every side of the house. Harry began to calculate his defense plans for such a large building.

The easiest way to enter would likely be through the roof, but he doubted the death eaters would be that sneaky. More likely they would come barging in the front door, cocky, and sure that they would win against one woman- forgetting in their arrogance that this woman is an Auror.

However, despite this, the sheer number of attackers would overwhelm poor Madam Bones and she would fall. He had no Idea how many troops Clark was brining, but he planned for at least ten men. Four at the door, three on brooms- scouting the parameter, two in the house, and one getting Amelia to safety, suddenly he heard a rustle of dead leaves behind him. Whipping around and pointing his wand at the source of the noise he whispered harshly,

"Who's there?"

"Password?" the voice replied. Harry kept his wand steady.

"Fire creates as much as it destroys," he said, keeping his voice low. Then a man surfaced from the woods, Harry did not lower his wand.

"What type of Veritiserum did Harry Potter put in your tea last night?"

"There was no tea," Professor Clark replied sourly.

"Alright. How many forces have you brought and what are their talents?"

"I have fifteen men. All are accomplished in battle, stealth, and secrecy."

"How many can conjure a patronus?"

"Seven,"

"Do any of them have brooms?"

"All of them?"

"All right, here's my plan. I want five men who can conjure a patronus and two who can't to guard the front and back doors. I want an additional four men, two who can cast patroni to fly round the manor on broomsticks. I want the rest of the men indoors, and two of us are going to get Madam Bones to safety."

"Where are we going to take her?"

"We have a few options: the ministry, St. Mungos, Hogwarts, or any safe houses you might have in mind,"

"One of your contacts is Potter, yes?" Harry nodded in reply.

"Would he mind warding and using Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow? It's a monument now, but a few illusions and carefully placed wards could have it be the perfect safe house"

"That is where the attack on the Potters happened, yes?" Harry asked. Clark nodded.

"Very well, Potter Cottage it is, I'm sure Harry would not mind." Harry said his tongue numb in trepidation.

"Introduce me to your friends now, and then go to Godric's Hollow and prepare the cottage. I want anti- apparation, port key, and floo charms, as well as the illusion. If there is any damage do your best to repair it. I also want an unplottable charm and a fidelius if you can wrangle it. Bones will be secret keeper," Clark nodded and then whistled. Suddenly around them fifteen men and women appeared, all of them concealed by hooded cloaks.

"These are my men. Agents this here is Blaze. He will be your commander until I get back. Remember you for the day are part of the Grey Council; shove it in the DE's faces." Clark said.

"What are your names?" Harry asked.

"I'm Watson; this is Brian, Ranger, Ellis, Thorn, Brewer, Mason, Smith, Jordan, Manny, Lacon, Sterling, Weasley, Weasley, and Addison," Harry raised a brow when he saw the Weasley twins lower their cloak hoods. Interesting.

"I told you to call me Cooper, Watson," growled the last figure, who lowered her hood to reveal a head of messy electric blue hair and matching eyes. So this was the Addison Cooper who the twins were discussing on the train.

"Alright," Harry interrupted the blooming argument between the two. "I want you two split into two groups- those who can conjure a patronus and those who can't. We will be facing dementors, green death eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange today." They hurriedly split apart. And Harry gave them their tasks.

"Fred, George," I want you to lay traps inside the house for the death eater,"

"How do you know our names, we never told you them?" they said cautiously. Harry could have cursed at his slip up.

"Everyone knows of the infamous Weasley twins- your reputation precedes you." He said dryly in response. They exchanged glances- apparently having a silent conversation before nodding in unison.

"Good thing we brought some of our products along- eh Gred?"

"You bet Forge,"

"Great, do whatever you can to fortify the manor," He continued to dish out assignments.

"Now, Cooper, your assignment is the most important. I want you to infiltrate the house and warn Madam Bones of the impending attack on her manor. Tell her it's covered and she will be leaving with me when he returns. You will go with us. This is the most important [art of our plans- if this fails mortality rates increase tenfold. "

"On it," Addison nodded before disappearing into the house.

"Right now remember, the mains goals of this operation are to secure the manor with minimal damage and kill of Bellatrix Lestrange. Our secondary goals are to eliminate the other DE's and dementors. Make sure to leave one DE alive so he can report news of a third party, but make it look accidental- like you didn't see them," there was a series of nods.

"Right, positions, if you need me I will be guarding Bones with cooper." Harry watched them all get ready before sprinting into the house. He quickly caught up with Addison, who was in the lavatory of all places.

"Is there a reason you're in the loo?" Harry whispered curiously into her ear.

"I'm a water elemental, need to stock up just in case- plus she's in a floo call, and I doubt you wish for there to be witnesses."

"I suppose not. This is why fire is so much better than water though."

"Oh?"

"We don't need pit stops," and suddenly flames were dancing on his hands.

"But water can put out fire," Addison retorted.

"Temporarily, I can always create more."

"That's cheating,"

"Life's not fair, better to cheat and live than play by the rules and," he made a slitting motion at his throat.

"How old are you anyway?" she asked, taking in how young he looked.

"That doesn't matter. It sounds like Madam Bones' call is over."

"Ready?"

"Am I ever," they crept into the hall and walked into the drawing room. Harry cleared his throat. Suddenly he was at wand point.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Madam Bones said menacingly.

"I am called Blaze, and this here is Brook," Addison smiled slightly at the new name and its affiliation with water.

"How did you get in?"

"I swear on my magic that I intend no harm to Madam Amelia Bones, so mote it be," Harry said brazenly, glowing faintly silver.

"I too swear on my magic that I have no ill intent to Madam Amelia Bones, so mote it be," Addison repeated.

The wand lowered slightly.

"How did you get in?" she asked, her voice still hard.

"Death eaters have lowered the wards on the manor and are planning to attack. It's our job to get you to a safe house in one piece." Harry said.

"I'm the head of the DMLE, I can fight,"

"Not this battle," Addison replied, "they are targeting you. They will gang up on you- and despite how many forces we have you would not survive the encounter. You are better to your niece alive rather than dead," that seemed to shut Madam Bones up.

"Is Susan in any danger?"

"Not that we are aware of, but we have precautions in Hogwarts to protect anyone just in case," Harry said smoothly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry lit up his wand tip.

"If you couldn't I wouldn't be able to still perform magic."

"Lie," snarled madam bones softly, "oaths are fickle things, like words, you could very well be acting on the slightest loophole,"

"Very astute, but not a possibility you can afford to consider."

"That sounds like a threat,"

"No, it's a fact. We outnumber you, although I won't give you numbers. Death Eaters are on their way to attack you,"

"Wouldn't Dumbledore come?"

"Not if it was you or making sure Voldemort trusts the old coot's spy,"

"And how do you know this?"

"Who says I don't have my own spies," Harry said, "Dumbledore is a fool, albeit a fool with good intentions. He trusts too much,"

"I've been telling him that for years." Madam bones snorted.

"Are you bi-polar or something because I swear you were about to murder me a few seconds ago,"

"Guilty as charged,"

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"No,"

"So does this mean that you have decided to trust us?"

"No,"

"Is the only word you know no?"

"No,"

"Ha, ha," Harry said dryly.

"I'll go with you though,"

"Why?"

"Susan needs a boyfriend,"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding Blaze, no it's because I spotted a few death munchers outside,"

"WHAT!" that was when the flames in the fire place turned emerald green. Addison stepped out.

"Madam Bones, go through. You will arrive at Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow." Madam Bones gasped.

"Clark will be waiting there for you," Harry added.

"He will get you settled. Do not leave the house until further notice from me, Clark, or Blaze," Addison added.

"Brook is right. We will find a way for you to go to work soon, but for now lay low and be vigilant."

"Fine, but if I find that you are with Voldemort," Harry grinned as she brazenly said the name, "there will be hell to pay,"

"I would expect nothing less. I will warn Susan," Harry promised, "Brook and I will do the best we can to defend your house." Madam Bones gave them a nod before stepping into the flames.

"Now what?"

"Now Bro- Cooper, we wait, it is our job to guard this room, 'where Madam Bones is',"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You can call me Brook you know," Addison said finally. "I actually kind of like it." There was more silence.

"Only if you call me Blaze,"

"You know, I've never met another strong elemental. Nobody even knows about my powers, but you."

"Yeah, sorry about walking in on that,"

"Well it worked out for the best. Your name isn't really Blaze, is it?"

"No, but owls can find me under my assumed name. It is dangerous to even drop my mask for a moment."

"True,"

"So what is your job like?"

"I'm not cleared to tell you,"

"Fair enough," Harry chuckled, "but I do know some things. When did your hair turn back to normal?"

"How,"

"Secret, secrets," Harry teased, "But apparently the twins are terrified of leaving you in charge of the shop,"

"They better be." She said evilly. Harry smiled.

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Harry gave a start.

"Really, why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"How would you know?"

"I have spies you know. And a way to track everyone who enters the school,"

"You remind me of a man I used to know,"

"What happened?"

"Died protecting his son in all but blood,"

"I understand. Sorry doesn't help. I lost," Harry's voice cracked, "someone very close to me this summer as well,"

"This is war,"

"An abomination,"

"Totally," Brook agreed. That was when they felt the chilling cold. Dementors.

"Open the windows, patroni on three,"

"One, two, three- Expecto Patronum,"

Two silvery animals burst from their wands. Harry was shocked to see that instead of his stag his patronus was actually a Kitsune. Harry remembered vaguely the mythology behind his nine tailed patronus. Kitsunes were magical foxes found in Japan. They had a natural tendency for one element, most commonly fire. The one thing the Kitsune hated most was the loss of its freedom, and once freed there would be hell to pay. They were mischievous, sly, and smart.

"You are like me," Harry whispered, before sending his patronus to join Brook's Dolphin in battle with the dementors.

"Nice patronus,"

"Well I do try." Harry laughed.

"Sure," Brook rolled her eyes. "This is boring,"

"But important,"

"So you have said," she responded.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Harry said, "at least we're friends right?"

"Acquaintances," Brook corrected him.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure,"

"Really?"

"Just shut up will you? I said yes,"

"You know that I'm sixteen too," Harry finally said.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Harry quieted.

Brook burst out laughing.

"I told you water controls fire,"

"Nuh uh," Harry argued, "I just can't refuse a pretty lady,"

"So you're a gentleman aren't you, a right Gryffindor," Harry winced at his slip up.

"At least on the outside," he winked.

"I don't even want to know what goes on in that empty space a brain belongs in,"

"Hey! You hardly know me!" Harry whined.

"Well then let's get to know each other better. I challenge you to a game of truth or dare," Brook announced.

"Challenge accepted." Harry declared. Brook then casted a minor truth spell, that when fought against would turn a person an unpleasant shade of yellow.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth,"

"Um…Have you ever gone to a magical school?"

"Yes, Buhos in Spain, it's a small school, but a nice one, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to pull a prank on the twins when you see them next," Harry grimaced, and the game continued. Five rounds later Harry chose yet another dare, in fact he had yet to answer a truth.

"I dare you to answer a truth,"

"Fine,"

"Why, despite this humorous mask that you put on, do you look so broken?

"It's my job to defeat Voldemort before he defeats me," Harry said.

"Oh,"


	7. The Death of the Hired Man

Chapter 13

**AN:/ Sorry about the late update. I have been busy planning for NFTY fall Kallah. I am one of three people in charge of religious programming and it's sucking up my time. **

**little-bast: Yes there will be more elementals later in the story- but the two main ones will be Brook and Harry. Also I planned for there to only be one patronus as I don't want him to appear to be super powered. **

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, and keep on reading. Btw I know Bellatrix is OOC but I figure Azkaban messed her mind up completely- not just making her evil tempered.**

** I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowling.**

That was when they heard the footsteps.

"Remind me why we are staying here again?" Brook asked.

"To make the DE's think we still have Madam Bones. Oh and so we don't get trapped in one of the twin's pranks."

"That is a very good reason." Brook decided, "So who's coming?"

"Probably a death eater,"

"Finally some action," Brook levitated a small globe of water and Harry let his non wand hand catch on fire.

"I'm not proud of this- but I'm actually looking forward to this fight, especially if it's Lestrange. She recently killed my godfather."

"She killed my friend as well. I told you the story already."

"Makes you wonder how active she's been. And why we haven't heard about it,"

"A disturbing thought," Brook growled menacingly.

"Completely," Harry agreed. "Should we speed things up?"

"There's no harm in it," Brook agreed.

"Who's there," Harry called into the dark. There was a loud rustling noise like a cloak on carpet.

"Aw do the little babies want to play?" came a sickly sweet female voice.

"What do you say Brook? I know I'm partial to Guess Who."

"Sure," Brook agreed, "Guess Who?"

"Hmm… could it perhaps be Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry pretended to think.

"Enough," snarled Bellatrix stepping into the light, we are going to play clue or nothing at all,"

"Clue?" Harry asked nonplussed, and fairly surprised at her knowledge of muggle games.

"Yes, so let me _clue _you in, Crucio,"

Harry dodged the spell. "Incendio," he called out- letting a pillar of hot fire escape his wand. Bellatrix blocked it.

"Aguimenti," Brook shot out a torrent of water, Harry boiled it with his fire. Bellatrix blocked again but a small bit of water splashed on her arm. She howled in pain.

"Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Reducto,"

"Protego, Ignis, Incendio,"

"Aguimenti, Aquamittent, Incarcerouse," The battle continued for several more minutes, with Harry hardly landing a blow, but in turn receiving several nasty gashes from a cutting curse.

"Stupefy, expelliarmus, reducto, cunfundus, incarcerouse," Harry's last spell hit Bellatrix, binding here in thick coils of robe.

"Damn you," she hissed. "Who are you?"

"We are the Grey council, and we are out for your blood." Bellatrix gave Harry a nasty smile.

"I'm honored, now I suppose you'll go inform the rest of the Order of the Phoenix of my fate." It seemed like an innocent question, but in actuality it was a fairly good façade, but not good enough for Harry the master of masks. There was the slightest hint of anticipation to her voice, he noted.

"I told you we are not some pawns of Dumbledore. And you should be more careful with what you reveal," Harry snarled. "We now know not to trust anyone from the Order of the Phoenix. The only reason you would want us to inform them was if somebody on your side would be there. It wouldn't be safe because his position is precarious and I doubt you trust him. So there's an unknown variable."

"You figured that out from one sentence?" Brook asked incredulously.

"Lestrange is easy to read, she doesn't have the ability to hide her emotions so well after fourteen years in Azkaban after all," Brook gave him a disbelieving look.

"You can't keep me here forever," Bellatrix spat. Harry shrugged. He actually was unsure about what to do with her; he had never gotten very far with planning his whole 'revenge on Bellatrix' thing. Killing her would be too merciful.

"Oh, can't I?" Bellatrix just spat at him.

"The Dark Lord won't leave me here; he will have your heads,"

"A bit melodramatic," Brook sighed, "It's no fun when you act so cliché,"

"Yeah, this is boring. Real villains always explain their evil plots," Harry sighed sarcastically, which Bellatrix seemed to miss entirely? An idea was starting to form.

"I am a real villain, I am the Dark Lord's most trusted, his most faithful,"

"Insane," Brook added helpfully.

"Follower," Bellatrix finished, ignoring Brook.

"And there goes your reputation," Harry sighed dramatically.

"That's what you think. You're not the one is going to be storming Hogwarts and taking over the ministry of magic simultaneously." Harry's eyes lit up, but he kept his facial expression disbelieving. Brook gasped softly.

"Nonsense I won't believe a thing you say without proof," Harry told Bellatrix.

"You want proof? Like I said it's happening. We have a task force of people working on it, inside sources, a few imperious curses, bam! I will help my master rule the world, and Dumbledore and Potter's lives will be presented to my master gift wrapped."

"What color?" Harry asked.

"Green and Red- for Avada Kedavra and blood," she adapted a dreamy look in her face, Harry shuddered- just what had Azkaban done to her.

"Or Yule," Brook added cheerfully.

"You just wait and see." Bellatrix snarled at Brook, "It'll be over before the year ends."

"You know, Azkaban is a rather funny thing, does things to you- make you weak. I'd say you aren't the sanest. Lestrange, I wonder if the Dark Lord will appreciate you telling us what you just did," Harry said coldly.

Bellatrix paled.

"I told you nothing of importance," she said haughtily.

"I think you did," muttered Brook dejectedly as she searched her pockets, "of all days to forget my modified truth serums,"

"What do they do?" Harry asked.

"Remove all memories of capture and interrogation after it wears off," Brook said.

"Brilliant- no wonder the twins let you run their shop, you're a bloody genius," Brook blushed at the praise.

"I still forgot the serum,"

"Can you get her back to wherever you have it using the floo? Just get her secured and record everything. Then send the transcript to my main operative- Harry Potter," Harry told Brook.

"So you are working for Dumbledore,"

"What, no! Harry is in his own faction- which I happen to lead. We oppose the Ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Although we plan to take care of the mass murder first."

"Similar to us," Brook observed, "we stand for the fall of the wizarding world from the Middle Ages and into the modern era, the ways we could advance with technology, and those particular people are standing in our way"

"I agree. I will send my mobile number later so we can keep in touch…we are friends right?"

"Yes Blaze, we're all friends. I'll take care of Bellatrix. You help with whatever is happening outside." Then they were gone in a swirl of emerald flames.

"Right let's see what's going on,"

The corridor was empty when Harry reached it- which meant nothing. He was debating the pros and cons of keeping his back to the wall.

Pros: Nobody can attack from behind.

Cons: No dodging room

Deciding to just chance it he started to walk slowly, disabling traps laid by the twins as he went.

"Well you can't say they're not creative," Harry murmured while casting a finite incantatem charm on an innocent rubber duck that when vanished multiplied by ten and attacked him, "and I have to remember to mention to Arthur that I found another use for a rubber duck,"

Harry made it out of the house fairly attached. Yes, he was covered head to toe in the twins portable swamp- and he was dazed by the bright flashes and lights that came from- well quite a few of their experiments- but at least he still had all of his body parts with him. Well- he thought so at least, the twin's numbing solution made it both difficult to walk and feel. Harry then saw Fred and George.

"h-hey, guysssssss," Harry slurred at them- it was the best he could do with his numb tongue.

"Oh Merlin Blaze," Fred gasped, before removing all of the affects of the spell.

"Thanks- you did a fantastic job on the house- I found around seven DE's knocked out by your traps. Only one somehow got through- Lestrange, Brook is taking care of her."

"Brook, is she one of your people?"`George asked.

"Right forgot. It's the alias we chose for Addison Cooper when we met Madam Bones- and it kind of stuck."

"She always did like water,"

"Right- so what's going on?"

"We're counting the casualties. The battle's over. The only problem was the dementors. We're holding them off for now."

"Excellent. I should go help,"

"Wait, me and my twin,"

"Have a question,"

"To ask,"

"You,"

"It is about,"

"The note from the train,"

"How did you hear us?"

"Why were you even on the train?"

"Oh I was taking the train to Hogwarts and noticed how poorly warded your compartment was- I'd hate for the information you gave me to fall into the wrong hands, hence the warning," Harry took a deep breath.

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, "I'm in seventh year," he added hoping to divert attention from him.

"Are you a Gryffindor," Fred asked.

"You do realize you only know so much already because I want you too- and know to whom you will report it?" now this was a downright lie. "It doesn't mean I will give away who I am."

"We'll recognize you," George blurted.

"Metamorphogus," Harry tapped his head- he hated lying to the twins.

"Oh, well Harry will tell us then,"

"It would take a lot of convincing and answers for that to happen." Harry smirked at the twins' ire.

"Fine then, we have to get back to the school now anyway. We can do a quick casualty count and travel back to the school together with Professor Clark who should be arriving soon,"

"Don't worry about me. I have my own way back in." Just then Watson approached them.

"Smith was kissed; he'll be put in the long term medical ward until we find a cure. There were five death eater casualties. We captured the rest including Bellatrix Lestrange. Target Amelia Bones was removed safely to a new secure location as confirmed by Cooper and Clark. Clark is set to deal with Ms Susan Bones soon. We had two broken legs and a concussion. That is all. The dementors have been driven off and one Death Eater was allowed to escape as planned."

"Thank you Watson. I have to go now. I'm sorry about your troops. When Clark returns he holds command, until then I leave you in charge."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Today we lost a friend, a comrade, but we entered a battle and no battle comes without some casualties or injuries."

"I know, we can only do our best to limit them. Tell Copper that I had to leave and that I apologize for not informing her of her mission's end,"

"Will do, smart move lad, she can be mighty scary when she's mad. Better not take chances." Watson laughed throatily- npt even noticing Harry disappear under his cloak and crawl back into his passage.


	8. A Time to Talk

Chapter 14: A Time to Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant ideas of J.K Rowling. I only own my additions to her amazing stories.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

"Where on earth have you been Harry?" Hermione assaulted him the second he stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

"The forbidden forest,"

"That was… wait did you say _the forbidden forest_?" Harry nodded.

"Harry we can't go in there, it's not allowed." Hermione accused him.

"That never stopped you before. You may have forgotten our promise to visit Grawp, but I haven't," said Harry, relieved he spent time the night before creating some back story. Hermione blushed.

"I would have gone with you," she said hotly.

"But Ron would feel left out then,"

"He could come too,"

"With a chance I'll meet Aragog? Sorry Hermione but count me out," Ron scoffed. Suddenly the twins appeared.

"Why hello on this fine afternoon,"

"We were wondering,"

"Well more like wanting,"

"If we could borrow,"

"Steal,"

"Ickle Harrykins for a moment,"

"He is after all,"

"The benefactor of our store," Harry shifted slightly at the twin's antics.

"Its fine guys go on ahead," Harry told Ron and Hermione. They smiled at him and left.

"Silencio…" Fred began.

"Wait, I have better secrecy spells. Less obvious ones," Harry said before casting the charms.

"So Harry,"

"Or should we call you Blaze,"

"The gig is up,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said thickly.

"Plausible deniability only works with some people," George said.

"We wouldn't have guessed it," Fred assured him.

"Had you not revealed so much, of course. You're observant,"

"But don't stand up well to interrogation."

"You need training,"

"Are you offering?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Heavens no," George faked a look of horror.

"Us teachers? No, but Clark on the other hand…he's good,"

"Very good,"

"He would have to be in order to be a top level scalp hunter,"

"Wait," Harry said slowly, "Scalp Hunter as in part of the MI6 dealing with assassinations, black mail, recruitment, and dirty work?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"You seem to have a mole. Goes by the name of John Le Carre- he wrote a fiction series about the MI6 including a book I just read on Circus terminology."

"Oh him, it's not important- the stories he wrote were all fiction," George scoffed.

"Well mostly," Fred amended, "Control never died- he's still up and running."

"So you work for the MI6, with Clark," Harry said.

"Who said anything about Clark?"

"I knew you were with him from the beginning. He denied knowing you when I phrased it like you said you didn't know him. I was also listening on the train, and you were two of his contacts."

"Close but not close enough," George said.

"We will keep your secret if you keep ours," Fred added.

"Fine," said Harry.

"We work for the MI6 in department 102, floor 4 codename Wizards. We're 'elite' meaning we are all magical with certain talents."

"We're fairly new, only around five years old, and we mostly deal with the wizarding world and some muggle stuff,"

"So it's an entire MI6 that's entirely magic?"

"That sums it up," agreed Fred.

"What faction do you support in the war," Harry asked suspiciously.

"We are a third faction against the ministry, Voldemort, and Dumbledore Codenames: Moe, Larry, and Curly respectively."

"And you're recruiting at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"To an extent, we have a list of students to look out for." Harry pulled out his mental files on the Hogwarts population.

"Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones?" Harry asked.

"How,"

"It's who I would shadow." Harry replied.

"They and Neville Longbottom were on our original list. We've knocked of Ginny, Blaise, Neville and Susan because they have their feet firmly in one camp or the other. We think we can sway Hermione, and Luna. Daphne we're not sure of. Oh and we forgot you of course, although you seem to be doing fine on your own." Fred counted on his fingers.

"Me?"

"Of course you! We've had our eyes on you since it was revealed that you were a Parseltounge. Or that's what we heard. We didn't join until last year."

"They've had their eyes on me since the year it was founded?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, yeah, you were too young then though. A liability."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

"No problem Blaze, old boy," George said.

"Of course now you have to talk to Clark,"

"I'm not going to tell him I'm Blaze just yet,"

"Fair enough, we can get you to the circus London operation for the Winter Holidays."

"It sounds good to me. I'll talk to Clark after class tomorrow and will fight as Blaze until Yule," Harry decided.

"Fine by us, we can cover for you," George said.

"Thanks, now I don't know about you but the battle left me starved." Harry jokes. The twins laughed.

That night at dinner three things happened.

All Order Members were absent from the great hall

A rather exciting Daily Prophet article was released.

And Harry got a girl's phone number.

"I wonder where Dumbledore is?" wondered Ron.

"Probably at some of his _other_ duties," Hermione said meaningfully.

"Yeah probably," said Harry distractedly.

"Say doesn't the mail normally come in the morning?" asked Hermione pointing at the swooping owls coming into the great hall.

"Yes," Harry frowned. "They're Prophet owls, there must have been an evening edition,"

"But there's never an evening edition," Hermione protested.

"Maybe something big has come up," Harry suggested, _like the attack and disappearance of Madam Bones._

An owls landed in front of Harry. Paying it six knuts. He removed the scrolled up newspaper. A note fell out with what appeared to be a phone number in it. Placing it in his pocket he began to read the article.

**Head of DMLE Missing!**

**By: Jonathan Escribit**

**Madam Bones, renowned head of the DMLE has been reported missing by the minister himself when she failed to attend a meeting the two had set up earlier this week. Evidence from her manor indicate a suspected kidnapping. Any individual with information on the disappearance of Madam Bones is to floo call the newly established department of missing persons. **

**"This is the Bertha Jorkins incident all over," said an anonymous ministry worker.**

**We can now only hope that the missing madam may be found.**

**For more on Madam Bones page six**

**suspect list page seven**

**For more on the department of missing persons page 10 **

"Merlin's beard," Hermione gushed, "I wonder if anybody told Susan about her Aunt's fate. I would hate to learn from a prophet article," Harry cursed himself. He would send her a letter later.

"Who do you think did it?" Harry asked.

"The muggle military," Fred said seriously.

"The MI6," added George. Harry tried to hide his smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous; it was obviously done by wizards. My bet would be Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Probably," Ron said, "now that he's back and stuff he'll be more active and all,"

"Right," Harry said. "I'm not hungry anymore." Ron stared at Harry in horror.

"You're kidding mate,"

"I think I'll just bring a few table scraps to Hedwig. I'll meet you in the common room," Harry told his friends. Fred and George winked.

Harry scribbled a note to Susan with his left hand.

_You aunt is safe. Death Eater attack. We fought them off. We will take you to her for the holidays. Avoid Albus Dumbledore at all costs- he is partly to blame for the attack._

_Blaze._

Harry slipped the note to Hedwig who he disguised as a brown owl.

"Give this to Susan Bones and then come back to the owlry. Do not stop to visit me first." Hedwig hooted in response. Before nipping him on the ear and taking flight.

The next morning Harry had defense against the Dark Arts first thing.

"Everybody come in, come in," Professor Clark told them tiredly. "Today we are going to begin survival tactics or in other words the art of running away,"

"But that's a cowardly thing to do," frowned Parvati.

"Better to live another day than to die rashly," Clark said wisely, causing Malfoy to smirk. "You can do more damage to the opposition alive rather than dead."

"Now I will leave the class for the rest of the period. Those who come out at the end unscathed will win ten points to their house." Harry had his invisibility cloak on and was out the door before it shut behind clark.

"Silencio, muffliato, privatus, protego," Harry chanted under his breath.

"Who's there," Clark called out. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Me,"

"Why aren't you in the classroom?"

"Like you said. Better to run away and live to fight another day. I'm Harry Potter in a room full of Slytherins who just happen to be on the enemy side. Including Draco Malfoy a known death eater."

"And how do you know he's a death eater?"

"He is always rubbing his left forearm."

"Very good Potter. Ten points to Slythindor,"

"Very funny. I was supposed to be a Slytherin after all,"

"And why weren't you?"

"It would bring to much attention to me. I played along with what I saw others wanted to stay under the radar. I doubt there is a true Slytherin sorted into the house. Very cunning of Salazar. I rather believe his house was a sham to isolate the cunning, the ones he didn't want in his house, away from him. After all no cunning man would give his possible enemies tools to defeat him. The same reason that you are avoiding teaching camouflage, espionage, and defensive spells to us."

"Very thorough. Just how intelligent are you really?" Clark asked.

"It's not like it's anything new to you anyway. You've known for years haven't you. I reckon you hired house elves to follow me around and keep tabs. Not that I mind. The only reason I work with Blaze is that I didn't know about a suitable third faction. He would be more than happy to stop fighting."

"How much do you know?" asked Clark- narrowing his eyes.

"Just what I could wheedle out of the twins,"

"and I suppose Blaze told you to go to them."

"I'm the one who told him something was up with you three anyway. Your stories didn't match. The twins called you their good friend. You denied knowing them."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"I've learned to trust nothing and question everything the hard way," Harry frowned.

"Fine I'll take you to meet my boss for the winter hols. Until then you are dispatched to get what you can on Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle,"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle: AKA Voledemort. Attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 when he opened the chamber of secrets resulting in the death of one moaning Myrtle. He disappeared and reemerged years later as the Dark Lord." Harry began, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore manipulative old coot who is obsessed with using me for the greater good. Has Machiavellian beliefs and customs. Head and founder of the Order of the Phoenix a secret organization based next to number eleven Grimlaud Place under the fidelius charm. The order holds meetings every Saturday. Members include: Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, William, and Charlie Weasley, Fluer Delecour, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Eliphas Doge, Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Arabela Figg, Kingsly Shackelbolt, and Mandungus Fletcher."

"Do you keep files on these people in your head?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Everyone that I meet," Harry admitted.

"We are taking you on spy missions, no doubt." Clark said faintly.

"We'll talk later." Harry said. "For now we should check and see who is still alive in the classroom. I doubt there will be very many."


	9. The Exposed Nest

Chapter 9

"Where have you been mate?" asked Ron who was sporting a rather dashing pair of florescent pink bunny ears.

"Bathroom," Harry said simply. "You do realize that your ears clash with your hair?" Ron blushed.

"Yeah well we've always known that Malfoy's a git,"

"Wait, Malfoy came up with the idea to give you bunny ears?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So you should be relieved you don't have a snake tail,"

"Or fangs," Ron shuddered.

"No, Malfoy would never give a possible enemy a weapon," Harry stated, looking over at Malfoy boasting to Parkinson about being a death eater, giving away far too much info, "on the other hand, he's an idiot so be glad you're fangless."

"I'll pass," said Ron faintly. "This professor's and idiot! Who just leaves any class unattended? He's just as bad as Lockhart mate,"

"Except for the fact that he knows what he is talking about, is not a fraud, is smarter, and is standing right behind you than yes I have to agree." Ron spun around to only come face to face with Professor Clark.

"Thanks you Mr. Potter, and I assure you Mr. Weasley that I do indeed have a good reason for leaving you unattended." He waved his wand and the bunny ears shrunk back into his head. Professor Clark repeated the procedure with the rest of the class.

"Now can anyone tell me what I just did," Professor Clark asked. Harry answered for him.

"You left us alone in a classroom sir," he replied cheekily. Clark chuckled.

"Thank you for that Mr. Potter. Why did I do that?"

"So you didn't have to deal with coming up with an actual lesson plan?" Malfoy asked smirking.

"No Mr. Malfoy. I did it because the only way to escape the situation unscathed was to run. Like I said it's better to run away and live another day. Therefore, I award Mr. Potter 10 points for being the only one to have the coming sense to take a bathroom break instead of participation in the lesson. Next class we will talk about how to survive against dark creatures," The students all left the classroom.

"Harry you shouldn't have been cheeky with Professor Clark," Hermione frowned.

"Why not? I wasn't doing any harm. He even laughed. Plus it taught him a lesson in voicing precisely what he wants. Besides I think it's high time the Marauder's heirs came out to do another prank."

"What this time?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Well wouldn't it be funny if we asked some of the house elves politely to reenact a mid summer's night dream for the school during dinner with the doppelgangers of the professors- them being illusions of course- played the humans? I can't wait to see Snape have donkey ears!" Hermione chuckled at bit at Harry's idea.

"Alright, it does have some educational value to it. Come on Zuko, Sokka; let us prepare the images of our professors. I recommend the use of animation charms on conjured dolls."

"Very well Ms. Katara." Ron laughed, "let us away to our den,"

Back in the HQ Harry took out the note that fell into his pocket during dinner the night before.

_Brook: ***-***-****_

Harry punched the number into his phone and pressed call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Blaze?" came Brook's voice from the other end.

"It's me. How did you know I would call?"

"It was worth a shot, and the prophet owls are so easily intercepted,"

"Fair enough, no what's the deal," Harry asked.

"Lestrange escaped. The Dark Lord called her. Long story short the Dark Mark can pull D.E's through all wards besides some highly specialized wards in Azkaban which now have a team analyzing."

"Damn, I should have guessed, did you get any news from her?"

"Just some recruitment statistics. We now have some target analyzers on the job with some data scientists."

"So how long have you worked for MI6?" Harry asked.

"Um…what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. I know you work for- unless you actually work in MI5?"

"How?"

"Let's say that my actual identity is one of the newer recruits or will be, come Christmas. I'll let you know when I see you. So is it MI5 or MI6?"

"Both. The magical branch extends to both sides of the circus. I currently work as a reserve scalp hunter in the MI6 and a researcher in the MI5."

"That's where the twins work I presume," Harry asked.

"Yes," Brook agreed, "now back to Lestrange, they are recruiting Hogwarts students and people who do grunt work in the ministry, as well as some higher level families. I believe that some upper level people are joining with the promise of power, legal immunity, and specialized training in. They are also able to sign a magical contract that says they will give information but do not have to murder or kill unless in self defense."

"Interesting, it sounds like he's desperate going with sheer manpower and funding rather than intelligence and skill,"

"A mistake if he ever made one,"

"True- so do you have any codenames for the situation?"

"No- do you want to come up with them?" Brook asked.

"Fine I choose- Candy!" Harry said triumphantly. "Dumbledore can be Lemon Drop, Voldemort can be Cockroach Cluster, and the D.E's can be Acid Pops or Suckers!" Brook laughed on the other end.

"Nicely inconspicuous, so what is the Order of the Phoenix then?"

"Um its members can be…Bertie Bott's- because they come in every flavor good, bad, nice, mean, arrogant, humble, and jerks, but they all have one thing in common. Their all jelly beans/ all part of the order."

"Deep," Brook laughed. "just call me whenever you are planning your next attack, I'll be here waiting,"

"No problem we are going to lick some suckers," Harry laughed.

"That really does sound good- nice pun by the way," Brook agreed.

"See you during the holidays," Harry concluded.

"Definitely," and the line went dead.

"That was enlightening." Harry told the empty room, "but first I have to work on determining the mole in the Bertie Bott's and how I'm going to keep fighting. Also I have NEWT Care of Magical Creatures next."

"Well you best be going dear," a mirror in the far corner answered him. Harry nodded and left HQ for Hagrid's.

"Hey Harry," Hagrid called cheerily, "You're the only one in my class, so I though' we could go aroun' the forest and meet all the intrestin' creatures there," Harry winced- the forest was dangerous, he'd almost been killed there, one, two, three, four, five,- yep every year at Hogwarts.

"Sure," he said unenthusiastically. "So what are we going to be looking for?"

"We're goin' to be meetin' the thestrals herd again and any of the unicorns, centaurs, and any other creatures we may find." It didn't sound too dangerous.

"Lead the way," Harry sighed, cursing his Gryffindorish tendencies.

The first thing Harry came to realize was that the forest was- beautiful in its own way. The rustling of shocking green foliage and the hooting of the owls certainly were things Harry didn't notice when he was running from certain death. He supposed the sunlight also helped with things. He tripped over a tangled root. Noticing some silver hairs on it.

"Hagrid, what are these?" he asked.

"Unicorn hair. It's dead useful for some things. Helps with bandagin' wounds and make great armor as it's flexible and spell resistance. Highly magical- used in wand cores too." Harry perked up at the information and pocketed the hairs. He continued to do so as he traveled through the forest. Suddenly he heard something and turned around.

"Look," Harry gasped. Hagrid turned around. Behind him was a midnight black thestral, alone. It softly crept closer to the duo.

"That's Circe, sweet thing, she's pregnant righ' now," Hagid cried happily. Harry smiled at the thestral.

"Hello there," he said to it. The thestral whinnied before trotting back off into the forest depths.

"This is amazing Hagrid," Harry smiled.

"Exactly Harry," Hagrid agreed. "I should take you to meet Aragog sometime,"

"I met him," Harry said hurriedly, "actually I meant to ask you about that. How exactly did you manage to convince him not to swallow you whole?"

"He's my familiar," Hagrid smiled happily.

"Like Hedwig?" Harry asked confused.

"Nah, a true familiar bonds magically with their counterpart to the point where they can talk telepathically."

"Oh, but then how come not many people have found their familiars?"

"Because there are so many animals in the world it's nearly impossible to find your familiar. Although when the creature is highly magical it will find you sometime during your lifetime."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. So if we go visit the spider colony, could you convince them not to eat me this time?"

"Sure thing Harry, sure thing, but for now lesson's over next time."

Harry winced- he didn't think the beauty of the forest would extend to the spider's hallow.


	10. A Servant to Servants

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not possess the brilliance of J.K Rowling, Harry Potter is hers; I am merely expanding on her ideas.**

**AN:/ And here it is the esteemed chapter 10. I've been trying to update more quickly- once a week. I'm taking this story and running with it. If you have any ideas or suggestions please PM me and I'll take them under consideration. Remember the three Rs: Read, Reflect, and Review.**

Harry was seething. If Albus bloody Dumbledore called him 'my boy' one more time he would explode. The past couple of days had gone smoothly enough. Harry continued to dream of Voldemort, but the attacks had ceased. Rather, the Dark Lord was investing his forces in uncovering the so called 'grey council' and grappling with how they had know about the attack on Bones manor.

Harry couldn't be more pleased with the Dark Lord's reaction. Voldemort was so paranoid that he wouldn't trust his own side- questioning everyone. And a force that can't trust each other to work together couldn't work well at all.

Harry's euphoria; however, was broken in the form of a rolled up piece of parchment from Colin Creevy.

_Harry come to my office after dinner_

- _Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps: I enjoy acid pops_

And so here Harry was. Sitting in front of his number two enemy( who I may add was smiling serenely) with only a desk separating the two of them.

"Why did you ask me to come here Professor," Harry forced the politeness in his voice.

"Ah yes, I am hoping you will help me with two things my dear,"

_Well at least he didn't say my boy, _Harry thought scathingly.

"Yes," Harry pressed forward.

"First I was hoping that you would continue Dumbledore's Army, training your friends will prepare them to survive this war when they get older, and some may even join the Order," Harry smirked at Dumbledore's words. So that was what the old man was after. He was practically creating a breeding ground for more chess pieces to play his game with.

"I guess I can try," Harry replied, not planning on teaching his peers anything too advanced. Hopefully this way he could sway the students from Dumbledore.

"Excellent Harry, I'm sure the club is in capable hands. Now onto other matters." Dumbledore paused, "I'm sorry to say that you can no longer play Quiditch for the Gryffindor team,"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down and let me explain. It's too dangerous, and at this point in the war there are more important things than a game."

"What about my flying classes?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that those too must be canceled as you are no longer on the team," Harry frowned. The headmaster was just too damn controlling.

"but what will I do instead?" Harry asked.

"There are several options. I am allowing you to approach any one of your teachers to request that you learn a skill set from them in replacement of flying. I know for a fact that Professor Flitwick was a master dueler in his day."Harry brightened visibly at this. He could train to duel on his own; but McGonagall had a skill set that he wanted. The only thing was how to get her to remain secretive about it.

"Professor?" Harry approached the matron of Gryffindor that night after dinner.

"Yes Mr. Potter," McGonagall responded stiffly.

"you know how the headmaster is allowing me to get private tuition from one of the Professors?" Harry received a nod in response.

"Continue,"

"Well, I was hoping that you could teach me how to become an animagus, it's just; after Sirius and all. I want to feel like I'm continuing his memory, and this seems like a useful way to do it."

"Quite," McGonagall looked thoughtful. "Alright, I'll teach you. Every time that you have a scheduled flying class I want you in the library researching the different animals that represent you. You cannot begin to transform until you know what your form is. There is no easy shortcut. Your form will represent your personality."

"I have a question,"

"I have an answer; hopefully, continue on."

"Is it possible for someone to have more than one form?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in rare cases. Say someone has two faces, metaphorically of course. There is the part of them they portray to the world, and their true personality. They would have an animagus form for each side of themselves." Harry blinked rapidly.

"Oh," Harry's mind was reeling, could he have two forms? "but wouldn't that person also have two patroni?"

"No. A patronus is the animal manifestation of what gives us courage, no matter how split one's personality is their patronus will remain the same because they have the same fears. The animagus is the physical manifestation of one's personality. Therefore someone with two personalities could have two forms,"

"Alright. Thank you. I will come to you when my research is finished."

"Think nothing of Mr. Potter. Becoming an Animagus isn't difficult. It's NEWT level. It is; however, time consuming. I wish more students were willing to learn this valuable skill. Now I have some papers to grade, go spend some time with your friends."

"Yes mam," Harry said before leaving the office in a hurry and sprinting towards the library. He had research to do.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. With the attacks temporarily stopped Harry spent his time in HQ training, talking with Brook on her cell, researching his animagus form, and spending time with Ron and Hermione. Therefore it came as quite a shock to him when his scar flared up.

"Harry what is it mate?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort," Harry hissed through his pain, "there's going to be an attack on Muggle London; Buckingham Palace to be exact. Ron, warn Dumbledore; Hermione find Professor Clark, tell him to contact his crowd. I'm going to the room of requirement. I need a headache potion and some time to sleep to see if I can get more information. There's nothing I can do anyway. Don't disturb me lest Voldemort can see you." Harry's friends just nodded fearfully at his dark tone.

"You can count on us mate," Ron said.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. Harry shot them a relieved smile.

Harry rushed to change in HQ. Throwing on his mask he willed for a secret passage to muggle London. One appeared conveniently. Harry knew exactly what the Dark Lord intended for this attack to accomplish. The assassination of the royal family would certainly distract the muggles from noticing Voldemort slowly take over their government, but most importantly it would strike fear into their hearts.

"Brook," Harry spoke quietly into his phone, staring at Buckingham Palace.

"Yeah Blaze, what do you need?" Brook's warbled voice flowed out of the speakers

"Buckingham Palace is under assault, Suckers, the entire inner circle as well as adragon. Main objective is the assassination of the Royal Family and the placement of the imperious curse on the prime minister who just happens to be here today." Harry murmured in response.

"Bloody hell. We will have a task force there immediately. I can get Control to request, no demand, and audience with her majesty the queen. The entire city will be placed on code red lockdown."

"Fine just do it quickly. The attack is scheduled for an hour from now."

"Rodger that Blaze." The line went dead. Harry frowned and waited, fingering his wand anxiously. That was when he saw the limousine. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and ran across the street to where Brook and a familiar looking man stepped out of the limo.

"I'm here," he whispered in Brook's ear. The man besides her frowned.

"Reveal yourself," he commanded in a gruff voice. Harry scowled, how could he see through invisibility cloaks? Only Mad Eye could…. That was it. Harry pulled off his cloak.

"Hay there Mad- Eye, long time no see."

"Who are you," Moody commanded.

"Blaze at your service."

"That is not your true name," Moody frowned.

"Constant Vigilance," Harry replied cheekily.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably. You did teach my DADA class after all. But if you're talking about hearing of me than probably, I did organize the rescue mission of Madam Bones after all."

"How did you find out about us?"

"You should be more careful about who you are trying to recruit. Now, there's no time for this. I have people informing Clark and regrettably- Dumbledore of the attack. We have forty five minutes. I would recommend us to hurry up."

"Damn it boy, you had to inform the Order?"

"Don't worry. As far as the Lemon Drop is concerned your away on a side mission tracking down an elusive band of potentially friendly vampires."

"And how will he find this information out boy?"

"Simple. You'll tell him after the battle is over. Now come on,"

"Fine but we'll be having a talk later."

"I'll be at the Circus for the Holidays.

"Control we have to move," Brook urged.

"Fine,"

"Is there a reason you have caused me to miss my meeting with the delegate from France?" the queen asked the assembled party coolly.

"My apologies your majesty," Moody bowed, "but it has come to our attention that there will be an assassination attempt on you at 1230. London is under code red. All modes of transportation in or out have been blocked. We need to remove your family to the string hold immediately."

The Queen paled.

"Are they Magical or mundane," Harry gasped softly.

"Magic," Brook supplied, "Powerful wizards at that and evil to the core. They are to be accompanied by a dragon."

"I infer that you have the task force to handle this."

"We do not," Moody said.

"That is not unless we receive outside aid," Harry added. "I have taken the liberty to contact some- less than desirable people- but who will get the job done none the less."

"Undesirable? How so," the Queen asked dangerously.

"The leader is a manipulative, albeit powerful, old man who runs the 'light side' in the wizarding world. He is a…fool to say the least, but he has the power to throw off many of the invaders." Harry replied evenly.

"Very well. I want preparations made for the…" That was when the door swung open.

"Well well if it isn't little Blaze and Brooke- I've been waiting to meet you," Lucius Malfoy said cooly.


	11. Fireflies in the Garden

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Of course it's you," Harry gave a long suffering sigh, "was someone else too much to ask?"

"Don't worry, you won't be asking anything once I'm through with you." Lucius sneered.

At least the queen had the common sense to remain silent- unnoticed, something her body guard didn't seem to understand.

"Who are you to threaten guests of her majesty," he growled before leveling a gun at Malfoy.

"Avada Kedavra," the curse hit the body guard, but not before he pressed the trigger on his gun. He missed. Hot searing pain crawled up Harry's left hand.

"Damn it," he cursed. The queen gazed sadly at the fallen form of her comrade.

"Blaze," Brook called panicked.

"I'm fine," hissed Harry, teeth clenched in pain.

"Crucio," Harry dodged the curse.

"Brook do you have any of the twins' numbing potions?" Harry asked.

"No, but I have a charm much like it, her I'll cast it. Num," Harry felt a cold feeling settle on his arm before both the pain and the cold disappeared. Harry called flame to his still working arm. Moody gasped softly. Harry threw the fire at Malfoy who dodged. Well, he kind of dodged.

"Ack! Put it out!" His hair was blazing. It was amusing how cool, collected Malfoy went mad when something touched his hair. Maybe this was a weakness Harry could exploit.

"Gladly," Brook smiled. Then she drenched him in water, freezing him solid.

"It shouldn't have been that easy." Moody frowned.

"I know," Harry looked pensive for a minute. "He was their scout to see if they could get the job done quickly without risking their own necks by trying to control a dragon. He failed. I reckon we have ten or so minutes until the real army arrives."

"I agree," Moody barked, "Your majesty. I recommend that you and your family exit the premise now. The floo address you will go to will be…"

"Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow. It was donated to me by one of my contacts. There will be a woman there named Amelia Bones. Explain the situation to her. Mad Eye, I recommend that you escort them."

"I'm needed to fight here,"

"The order can handle this, but I do not trust them with her Majesty's life." Harry retorted.

"Fine, but I'm not done with you boy." Moody growled.

"Control, take me to my family and then apparate us to this- safe location," the queen commanded.

"Yes your majesty," Moody gave a sweeping bow and directed her from the room. As she left there were a series of pops. Harry raised his wand threateningly, back to Brook who was doing the same. Harry frowned when he saw who it was.

"Ah, so the Order has arrived, good,"

"Who are you," Dumbledore commanded.

"My name is Blaze, this here is Brook my partner. We do not bare Riddle's mark. We have been called here to defend the queen,"

"By whom," McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Harry Potter of course, the poor boy had quite a nasty vision. There should be another group of oh I don't know- how many?" Harry said looking at Brook.

"I reckon around twenty."

"Right so around twenty people headed by Clark right about now," there was an awkward silence. "Well in a couple of minutes anyway," Harry conceded.

"How do you know we can trust you," Tonks asked.

"You won't, but you have no choice because right now we're the only ones with all of the information," Brook supplied.

"Too true," laughed Fred.

"ickle Blaze does have a Slytherin side," chuckled George. "I doubt even his partner in crime knows everything about him,"

"Do you know them?" asked Dumbledore severely.

"Yup met them while traveling around Brittan,"

"Advertising goods,"

"Expanding our shop,"

"We trust them," Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. However, any further conversation was held off by a loud ear shattering shriek.

"Charlie Weasley, this is on you," Dodge called out weakly.

"And me," Harry supplied, "I've dealt a fair bit with dragons." Fred snorted.

"You better not be lying," Charlie warned, "because this sounds like an Iris dragon," Harry gulped. He had read about Iris dragons over the summer. They were highly sentiment, magical, and intelligent creatures. They should have come with warning labels: Warning stay away product is highly violate and likely to combust at random intervals. Stay away from teeth. Highly toxic.

"I'm not, but for our sake I hope you are wrong," Harry said solemnly. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Brook, see that Control succeeded in phase 1 of the operation. Then come back and wait for Clark's group. The twins can wait with you f they so desire,"

"Are you mad?" Brook shuddered, "leave them with me and they'll likely destroy the building,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Harry smirked, "they are actually quite afraid of- I believe they said knives?" Brook's eyes lit up in recognition. She drew two throwing knives from her boot, smiling madly. The twins paled. The dragon screeched again.

"Right, let's go," Charlie said with determination.

It was definitely an Iris dragon. Its gleaming emerald green scales gleamed in the sun.

"It's only a baby," Harry frowned.

"It looks to be sixteen years old," Charlie agreed.

"Young for a Dragon destined to live for five hundred years,"

"Yeah, although I reckon the death eaters don't know that," Harry was suddenly struck by how much like Ron Charlie sounded.

"Ready,"

"Do you know how we're going to take it down?" Charlie wondered. Harry smirked and tossed him a broom he took from HQ.

"I hear you're a decent flyer. I'll take the front. You deal with the back, try to damage its wings. I'll handle the front."

"But its fire, you never deal with a dragon from the front,"

"The fire won't be a problem. There is actually a reason I'm called Blaze you know," A small dancing flame appeared on his hand. Charlie gaped but was shook out of his reverie by the approaching dragon.

"Right," Charlie then took off on his broom, Harry followed, praying his crazy plan would work. Well as Slytherin as he was, he wasn't part Gryffindor for nothing.

"_M…must, get control," _Harry gave a start at the voice whispering in Parseltounge.

"_Who's controlling you?" _

_"The men in black, they hit me with fifteen of the control curses before I succumbed- mostly. I obviously still have control of my voice. Not that they care, dragons can only been heard by those who speak Parseltounge."_

_"Wait so all reptiles speak Parseltounge?"_

_"Yes, amphibians too, although they have terrible accent"_

_"Right, that aside, you aren't controlling your actions and you're kind of attacking me,"_

_"Sorry, I sense goodness in your intentions," _Harry dodged a swipe from the dragon's claw, "_I can't help but attack you,"_

_"I realize this," _Harry growled, "_Is there a way to help you?"_

_"Only a familiar bond could free me, but the bonding can only be done between two destined familiars,"_

_"Bullocks, I don't play by the rules, how do we bond,"_

_"It just happens when we touch. Besides it wont work unless we are true familiars, rules or no. True familiars are born on the same day, and can communicate in the language of their familiar…"_

_"Right so how long have you been able to speak English?"_

_"Since my birth," _Harry could swear the Dragon was blushing as it shot a pillar of flame at him. Harry didn't even bother to dodge it.

"_Which was when?"_

_"You should be fried,"_

_"Fire elemental. When was your birth date?"_

_"The waning of the seventh moon sixteen years ago,"_

_"See I was right. I was born then as well,"_

_"It's too bloody convenient." _The dragon barked.

"_I didn't even know dragons could have a cockney accent,"_

_"Right, so you need to touch my snout," _

_"Kind of hard for me to do with you trying to eat me,"_

_"Well are you going to wait until I swallow you whole and my stomach digests you into a billion microscopic pieces?"_

_"Pleasant thought,"_

_"It's not my fault I have a surplus of digestive enzymes made specifically for living creatures,"_

_"And it's not my fault you seem to be obsessed with muggle science. Ironic considering how their scientists would just love to dissect you."_

_"Just bond, do you know how odd it feels to not be in control of your own body?"_

_"Actually yes I do, being possessed by Voldemort tends to do that to you," _Harry took a deep breath and dove for the Dragon's muzzle. The dragon bared its teeth in warning. Harry reached out his hand. Ignoring the column of fire emerging from the reptile's mouth Harry touched its muzzle. He felt a wave of power roll through him. The dragon stopped attacking.

"_Free,"_

_"Finally," _Harry grinned wryly, _"now would you mind giving me your name?" _The dragon blinked a few times.

"_Oh, right, I'm Arad,"_

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, but call me Blaze,"_

_"Well metBlazey, now would you mind telling this annoying gnat to stop shooting stunners at my tail?"_

Harry cursed, he had forgotten about Charlie.

"Charlie, lay off, I've tamed him!" He shouted.

"What?"

"_Excuse me for a moment. If you want to do something helpful I would recommend attacking those who enslaved you."_

_"Gladly,"_ Arad took off towards the palace.

"Blaze we have to go after it," Charlie panted.

"No, it will not harm us. I freed it from the curses being used to control it,"

"Unbelievable," Charlie gasped, "the only way for that to happen would be a familiar bond."

"Don't worry, it's too convenient for my tastes too," Harry chuckled dryly.

"Glad to hear it," Charlie grinned, "So are we going to check up on the progress down below?"

"Now would be a good time," Harry agreed, diving steeply with Charlie in tow.


	12. A Brook in the City

**Chapter 12**

** Sorry for the slow update, I have been extremely busy as of late. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Read and Review. **

It didn't work. That much was obvious.

"That is bad, very bad," Harry said as he watched Arad shrink to the size of a toy poodle.

"I was wondering why he was so large," Charlie agreed, "It normally takes around five hundred years for an Iris dragon to grow to that magnitude,"

"And this didn't ring a bell in your mind at all."

"Should it? Anything can happen around dragons,"

Harry snorted.

"I would say the same thing about wizards,"

"I'm sure the dragons would agree with you," Charlie agreed. They jumped off of their brooms.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted pointing his wand at a hooded figure. The hood fell back. "Oops, sorry Watson," he grinned at the fallen man. "Enervate,"

"And what do you think you're doing? Bloody kids," Watson grumbled.

"Sorry sir, next time I wouldn't wear black robes when fighting the acid pops,"

"The acid pops," Watson said slowly.

"Suckers," Harry supplied helpfully.

"Whatever just get going kid, we're at war here,"

"You're more paranoid than Control on a good day," Harry laughed, thinking of Moody.

Watson scowled at him.

"And you are more annoying. Now come on. We have death eaters to deal with,"

"Is Brook out there fighting?"

"Who?" Watson asked.

"Addison Cooper,"

"Yeah she's out there."

Harry smiled, "The suckers don't stand a chance." He was off before Watson could reply but was stopped in his tracks before he reached Brook.

"_Wheeee!" _came a growling voice.

_"Arad?"_

_"Who else"_

_"Enjoying yourself?"_

_"Of course I am." _The dragon snorted in amusement.

_"I'm sure you're causing quite a bit of damage being an itty bitty thing like you,"_

_"It's not my fault the men in black put a grow big charm on me. Nine times."_

_"I suppose not. Just cause some mayhem."_

_"Oh that I can do," _and it was true. The little blighter was soaring around the enemy's ankles biting, growling, and setting robe hems on fire.

"I like that dragon," Fred declared. Harry decided to never introduce Arad properly to the Weasley twins.

In the thick of the battle Brook was spinning, and dodging curses as she shot off her own. Harry ran to join her in the fight. Harry's back was pressed to hers. He whispered in her ear.

"I've got your back." She nodded curtly in response.

"Want to give Watson a heart attack,"

"What are you thinking?" Harry wondered.

"Elements on three," Harry smiled and counted to three in his head. Silently he and Brook projected a rather wide beam of their element. Harry's hit the suckers first, blinding and burning them. They didn't have enough time to recuperate before Brook's water beam froze them solid.

"That was quick," Brook said nonchalantly. The rest of the magical MI6 members and the Order were gaping at Brook.

"Since when could you do that?" Watson asked gruffly, although Harry could still hear the underlying tone of awe.

"Since I was born, although I wasn't nearly as successful until our little pyromaniac arrived,"

"I am not little although I concede to your excellent skills of observation of me being a pyromaniac," Harry grumbled.

"You didn't even trust us with your secret," Fred whined.

"Why him?" added George.

"Because he was honest with me," Brook said simply, remembering the truth or dare game. Harry blushed, not that anyone could see it with his face covered by his mask. "And I've seen his patronus, and in extension the physical manifestation of his soul. We have also been comrades in arms; I believe it's been two or three times now, but most importantly he's my friend."

"And we're not?" George whined in an imitation of Fred.

"Nope you're just plain annoying." Harry laughed heartily as he choked out the words.

"Har…Blaze mate you wound us," the twins mocked fainting.

"Right," Harry said distractedly. "These are just low level flunkies," He kicked the shin of a frozen DE.

"The ice pops can be taken to HQ," Brook said. Harry grinned at her name for the newly created statues.

"I'll leave that to you." Harry said brightly. Now did Clark ever arrive?"

"He's dealing with securing the premises." Watson said gruffly. Harry nodded.

"I would also recommend amputating any prisoners' arms with the dark marks on them as it will allow them to escape like Bellatrix." Brook added.

"I'm still annoyed at that." Harry grumbled. "She killed my friend,"

"I am too, remember she killed my mentor." Brook said sadly. Fred and George doubled over laughing. Molly Weasley glared at them sternly.

"It's not funny," Brook and Blaze yelled. But the twins just shook with laughter. Harry heard them whisper quietly to each other,

"When do you think they'll realize that their talking about the same man?" Harry looked at Brook in shock. She hadn't heard the twins.

"Lucius Malfoy just disparate from Buckingham palace, sir," reported Ranger, who Harry recognized from the battle at Bones Manor, as he ran towards them.

"And how do we know this?" Dumbledore asked, the mistrust obvious in his eyes.

"He splinched because of our wards and left all of his hair behind." Ranger replied. Harry could hardly hold back the choking laughter threatening to consume him. But he was stopped by Arad who landed on his shoulder.

_"That was fun,"_

_"Yes Arad that was fun. Now we have to return to the school soon. Go fly to the forbidden forest. You can live there for now"_

_"Perfect, lots of spiders there for breakfast," _Arad gave the equivalent of a dragon smile. Harry cringed at the thought. Then the little dragon took flight and flew into the sky.

"You were all quite brave today," Dumbledore said as if he had organized this whole thing. I would like to extend invitations to join my resistance against Voldemort,"

"No, your little group is doing nothing for the war effort." said Harry simply.

"How dare you speak to Professor Dumbledore like that," Molly Weasley crowed.

"I dare just like I did. Now if you would excuse me, Watson, Brook, Charlie, Fred, George, I must be on my way." And he donned his invisibility cloak before creeping back down the passageway to HQ.

Albus Dumbledore glanced gravely around the kitchen in number twelve Grimlaud place.

"I'd like to call this meeting to order," he said gravely.

"Point of information," Charlie piped up.

"Mr. Weasley,"

"This new character, Blaze, is important. We need him on our side. He managed to make friends with an irate dragon from the front while shooting curses at it." Charlie said.

"Seconded," Remus Lupin said, remembering how Blaze fought.

"Granted," Dumbledore said, "I will now call a vote as to decide,"

"Objection," Fred intervened, "Blaze has made it clear that he is not interested."

"Fair enough, I then suggest we try to recruit Mr. Potter. The boy is working with Blaze as of now according to the man himself. If we could sway him to inform us about this potential ally he could be a valuable asset," Mrs. Weasley began to protest.

"Or enemy if you are wrong in your calculations headmaster," Snape said silkily, cutting Molly's tirade off, "the Potter brat is quite stubborn."

"I'm sure young Harry will come to his senses," Dumbledore disagreed.

"And what if he is under an outside influence," Snape asked. Molly Weasley broke into tears at this statement.

"Th…that poor…b…boy," she sobbed. Soon everyone was speaking at once.

"Point of order," Dumbledore called. The room quieted. "All in favor of approaching Mr. Potter with an invitation to join the order."

There was an overwhelming majority.

"It is decided. I will ask Mr. Potter to join us as soon as I get back to the school. Now left on the table from our last meeting is the…"

Back at the school Harry had come out to confront his friends.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed, "we were so worried," At that moment all Harry wanted to do was tell her everything. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. The outcome of the war could depend on his ability to stay hidden.

"There was no need, it was just another vision," Harry consoled her.

"Blimey mate you really scared us there," Ron said shakily.

"Sorry," Harry blushed.

"How often has this happened? I've noticed how often you've disappeared this year." Hermione asked. "you've been so distant." Harry sighed.

"I've been busy," he rubbed his scar, "how am I supposed to win the war when I can't be myself for fear of being killed?" _or worse, ostracized. _He added silently. "But this has only happened twice so far. I've been doing…other things… for the rest of the time,"

Ron guffawed, "Harry you could have told us you were seeing a girl,"

Harry blushed bright red, but maybe he could use this to his advantage, he was after all, seeing Brook every time he disappeared, just not in the context Ron was talking about. He flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh who is she," Hermione asked. Harry nearly choked, who would have taken Hermione to be a gossip?"

"Yes I'm seeing someone, no I won't give names. Yes, she is not a Slytherin, but I trust her."

"We'll figure it out eventually." Hermione threatened.

"I bet you my broomstick Hermione figures it out by Yule, and Ron when I kiss her in the great hall," _so basically never._ Harry added.

"Harry we've been solving mysteries with you since first year. I really hope you have an extra broomstick handy." Harry couldn't help but laugh with his friends. It was the first time he had laughed in weeks, and would be the last time for many more.

Harry was approached that evening by Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy," he greeted jovially. Harry winced at his cheerful tone. _He better not play games with me._ "I was wondering if you could please come with me to my office."

"Of course, sir," Harry had to force the respect into his voice. He followed the wizened old man up into his office.

"So Harry, I am quite pleased to hear from Professor McGonagall that you have held interest in becoming an animagus,"

"Yes sir, it has been something I've wanted to do for a while now, and after Sirius," Harry sighed.

"You are doing an admirable job carrying on his memory Harry. Sirius would be proud of you,"

_Of course he would be, aren't I playing a rather large prank on the whole world. He would be having a real riot._

"Thank you sir,"

"Now Harry my boy," Dumbledore began, Harry let out a soft growl, "onto more serious matters,"

"We were just talking about Sirius sir," Harry responded pleasantly. Whatever the headmaster wanted, Harry was going to make him fight for it.

"I meant matter about the war my dear boy,"

Harry perked his ears up.

"I'm listening,"

"I feel that you are mature enough now that you can handle some of the less savory aspects of the war."

"Sir there are no savory aspects to this war. This is _war_ the only thing going on is carnage,"

"That is what we are trying to end," Dumbledore sighed. Harry just shook his head. That was not the complete truth. Harry reckoned the headmaster had a more personal agenda in this war, winning it would give him almost complete power in the wizarding world. After all if Harry conveniently became a martyr for the light than the old man would get credit for saving the world, again.

"I know sir,"

"As I was saying I think you are responsible enough not to jump into danger to stop every attack that occurs. Therefore I would like to formally invite you to join the order."

Harry paused in shock. He would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity to join the order. As much as he disagreed with its ideals it was best to keep your friends close and enemies closer. This would do both. It would also allow him to access all sort of information. But there had to be a catch. Dumbledore must want something from him.

"What do you really want sir," Harry asked politely. Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"Why would you assume that I require something of you?"

"If this was a matter of my maturity you would have had me join over the summer when it was far more convenient."

"Very well I see I will not get past you. There is a new man involved in the war. I believe you know him. He goes by the name Blaze, and claims you to be his contact. We want to recruit him, but know next to nothing about him,"

Harry smiled cynically at the headmaster.

"It's more than that. You are trying to persuade me from his side. It isn't necessary. I am not on his side so per se; I am merely letting him know when I get a vision of an attack so that he can deal with the death eaters. I also inform you and Professor Clark every time it happens. I would be glad to tell you what I know of him, though it isn't much," Who knew lying to the headmaster was so much fun (At least when he wasn't on first).

"Please do tell," Dumbledore said with a hint of eagerness.

"On one condition," Harry countered. Dumbledore sighed.

"And what may that be?" he asked.

"I want Ron and Hermione to join too. I'll tell them everything anyway," Harry said, thinking about how he could at least include his friends in this.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "but I'll have to talk to Mrs. Weasley about Ron first," Harry frowned at the lack of a mention of Hermione's parents, but let it slide because this time it worked in his favor.

"Then I accept. Blaze is an interesting man. He is rather tall, I would say around my height. His hair is shoulder length and crimson red. His eyes are amber, almost golden. He always dresses in black, wears a mask in the shape of a flame, and has two wands- but I don't know the cores or woods. Blaze also has a dragon familiar, a baby Iris dragon with green scales named Arad. He is a pyromaniac and a strong fire elemental. He is against Voldemort because the man killed his family and friends. His real name isn't actually Blaze but I don't know what it is. He is rather fond of rescuing people and placing them in the houses of his associates before warding them so only he and his associates can enter or exit the building. He was responsible for the rescuing of Madam Bones from death eaters and I pray that he succeeded at Buckingham palace today."

"Thank you Harry. I can tell you that we defeated the death eaters there with his help,"

Harry frowned, yeah right, he did much more than 'help' he did the whole bloody thing with only Addison while the others watched.

"That's good news," Harry said feigning being relieved.

"I have one more question for you Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir?"

"How are you contacting him?"

Harry paused for a moment.

"He slips coded notes into people's prophet owls. They are easily intercepted, although he might work for the prophet, I believe he intercepts the owls." Harry lied; thinking of Brook's chosen method of giving him her number. "I owl post him my responses,"

"When did you meet him in person?" Dumbledore asked.

"Over the summer, he used to hang around the park under an invisibility cloak that was slightly too short for him. I thought he was one of your people when I confronted him about it."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, and may I be the first to welcome you into the Order of the Pheonix.


	13. The Code- Heroics

Chapter 13

**I do not own Harry Potter. Read and Review. The next chapter is coming soon! Sorry about the short ending in this one.**

Harry decided that he liked Brook's charms. A lot. It was four full days before the numbing charm wore off and he remembered that he had a bullet embedded in his hand from the Queen's guard. Frankly he was surprised that nobody had noticed it before. After a crash course in bullet extraction and healing his hand started to feel a lot better.

The next week passed quickly. There were two attacks on muggles during this time which Blaze dealt with along with Brook's help of course. Voldemort had yet to figure out who he was and who the spy was in his ranks (it hadn't yet occurred to him that Harry could enter his mind). From what Harry had seen the night before he was planning to do a sweep through his ranks for spies. Voldemort had said something about veritiserum. This posed one major problem, Snape.

Harry supposed he just have to save the man too.

"_Really I'm quite tempted to leave him to the dogs, he has been nothing but nasty to me, and supports Dumbledore of his own free will_." Harry told Arad when visiting him in the forest one evening.

"_I'm sure_," Arad responded dryly, "_but besides the fact that you couldn't kill anybody, you are assuming that the man works for Dumbledork of his own free will Blazey. They do not seem as if they would get along_,"

"_Right_," Harry said distractedly, before realizing what was just said. "_Wait, you're right_,"

"_Of course I am_," Arad snorted.

"_I have to speak with him, but I'll need a plan as he'll never listen to me and I'm sure as hell not going to Dumbledore_," Harry concluded.

"_Do you think he'll listen to you when you wear the mask_?" Arad asked.

"_No, the Order is well aware of the man I am when I wear the mask, but maybe I don't need one_."

"_What are you thinking_?" Arad asked Harry.

"_It's simple really. All I need to do is send Snape a letter, one signed Blaze. It will warn him about what is to happen. If he tries to see Dumbledore, or go anyway I will…restrain him."_

_"And how are you planning to, restrain was it, such a powerful man?"_

_"Simple I am going to force him to give me a detention tonight, which a, gives me a chance to speak with him, and b, it will be easy to obliviate him afterwards."_

_"You don't even take his class,"_

_"It will be easy. I only need to fart in his general direction."_

Arad just snorted. Only his Blazey would purposefully land himself a detention to talk with his least favorite professor while quoting muggle movies.

Harry had a glint in his eye as he saw Snape striding down the corridor. One could call it almost maniacal. Harry was about to have a lot of fun, and it went along with his plans as well. Quickly looking at his feet, Harry strode out of the abandoned classroom he was in. He watched the floor, looking for a glimpse of the hem of Snape's robes. He caught a flash of black in the corner of his eye.

He had to mask his smile before he purposefully collided with one Severus Snape, and the best part was the man couldn't accuse him of planning it because Harry wasn't watching where he was going'.

"Potter!" roared Snape.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, "Snivillus," he added under his breath. Just like he planned Snape heard him.

"Potter, detention tonight, and twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled.

"Yes sir," Harry replied angrily. It was genuine anger too. Really, he only got one detention and twenty points? Snape was mellowing with age, or maybe it was because Harry wasn't in Snape's classes anymore.

"I want you in my office at six tonight, no exceptions," Snape said shortly before storming off. Harry groaned. He really should have thought that through more. Now he was going to miss dinner too.

_"I told you so," _Arad sent telepathically through their familiar link.

_"Shut up. I do not need a constant commentary of my life from the peanut gallery,"_

_"Too bad, I'll just have to turn it into a musical instead,"_

_"On second thought, brilliant commentary Arad, just brilliant,"_ Harry couldn't help but smile. Despite how annoying he was, Harry truly cared for the little beast. Now he had a letter to write.

It was five thirty when Harry felt the pain in his scar. He cursed Voldemort for his terrible timing. There was no way he could protect Snape and the muggles in the bar Voldemort was targeting.

"What to do, what to do," he muttered to himself. "Brook would know what to do," then he paused. And the answer hit him on the head. Quite literally. He gave a hopeful look at his phone, which was now lying on the floor by his feet.

"Hello?" answered the feminine voice. "Blaze?"

"We have a problem Brook," Harry said seriously. "There's going to be an attack at the muggle bar next to the leaky cauldron. It will be the quick silent type, more to make a statement than anything else. I can't inform Dumbledore because of Control, the twins, and any other of your people in the order. And I'm stuck here babysitting Snape so he doesn't get himself killed and take down the flimsy order Dumbledore created with him,"

"That qualifies as a problem. I assume you're asking me to go in your stead," Brook said thoughtfully.

"One in one," Harry replied, "take some others with you too, it doesn't matter who as long as you save lives."

"Rodger that," Brook said seriously, "Just let me get changed. I'll be at the bar in a jiffy," the phone went dead.

Harry sighed. Brook could handle herself, but it never would stop him from worrying. He now had a whole new level of respect for the families left behind of those fighting in the war.

Harry heard a little beeping noise on his watch.

"_Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah detention time," (to the tune of hammer time) _

"_Arad, I thought we agreed on not turning my life into a musical,"_

_"You didn't agree. I said nothing for myself. A Very Potter Musical. Sound catchy doesn't it?" _ Harry just groaned. It seemed as if he now had his very own personal soundtrack.

"You're late," Snape said shortly without even glancing up from his papers. Harry just shrugged.

"What do you want me to do sir," just then a note 'appeared' on Harry's hand. Harry blinked at it a few times before cracking the seal and reading it.

_Potter,_

_Keep Snape occupied. Voldemort's using Veritiserum on all death eaters this next meeting. Severus mustn't be caught._

_Blaze_

"What's that Potter," Snape said suddenly. Harry looked up.

"Nothing," he said hastily before shoving it behind his back.

"Accio parchment," Snape called out and the note went soaring into his hands. He read it before becoming chalk white. Harry did a little mental jig.

"Potter," Snape said suddenly, "where did this come from?"

"It just appeared in my hand sir," Harry answered truthfully.

"And why didn't you take it to the headmaster?" Harry silently used his wand to detect any eavesdropping charms. Nothing. This was his chance to see where Snape's loyalties lied. He locked the door with a flick of his wand.

"Because he's a manipulative old fool," Harry said coldly, pointing his wand at Snape's head. Snape didn't even realize that he was being held at wand point by a student; he was so shocked at the reply.

"What did you just say Potter?" Snape asked.

"What, I did try to keep clean language. I could have called him a bastard instead,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Potter," Snape said dangerously.

"Oh I'm Potter alright," Harry grinned, "at least I hope so or else I've been living a lie for sixteen years. But just for your sake you gave me top secret Occlumency lessons last year and number twelve is headquarters. Now, now, time to see where you're loyalties lie, no?"

"What are you blathering about Potter," Snape spat. "You're obviously not working for the headmaster, nor the dark lord as he's still trying to kill you,"

"Who says that I have to work for anybody?" Harry asked. Snape paused, "who is there to say that I'm not operating alone?"

"Nobody operates alone," Snape disagreed.

"True I do have a partner in this. She's currently dealing with a small problem in London. I hope you never expect to see Cyrus Greengrass again,"

Snape spluttered at the nonchalant way Harry had mentioned the possible death of one of his friendly acquaintances.

"Now tell me, where do your loyalties lie?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Snape replied smoothly.

"Wrong," Harry said, "you hate him too much,"

"Myself," he amended, going cross eyed as Harry moved his wand closer to him.

"I thought so. So what blackmail does Dumbledore have on you?" Harry wondered aloud. Then his eyes trailed to Snape's left forearm. "Of course, the dark mark. I should have known,"

Snape was now speechless.

"I'll have to call Brook about researching a way to remove and detect it, it could be useful." He continued.

"What the hell happened to you Potter," Snape blurted out.

"Well, as far as my behavior goes I just dropped the Gryffindor mask for a bit as I know I can obliviate you before you blab and I was getting rather tired of pretending to be the perfect light poster child."

"Mask?"Snape questioned in shock.

"The hat didn't try to put me in Slytherin for nothing you know." Harry confided, "I had to work to get into another house. The poor thing is rather adamant about where it sorts its students."

"Merlin," Snape looked white. Harry was thoroughly enjoying Snape's reaction to his Slytherin side.

"Right so I have a few options for you Snape," Harry said.

"You dare…"

"You don't have a choice." Harry cut the potions master off. "First you can leave and I'll obliviate you of all knowledge of this conversation. Second you swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal anything you learned from this conversation to anybody. Third you can swear the unbreakable vow and join my faction of the war," Harry said. "or I could just kill you,"

Snape looked like he had swallowed something very sour.

"I'll swear the vow if you will just leave me alone,"

"Sure thing, I swear on my magic that Harry James Potter will no longer bother Severus Snape about the war." Harry said easily. I _never said anything about Blaze though. _

_"_I swear on my life that I will not reveal anything about Harry James Potter that I learned in this meeting to anybody." Snape bit out.

"Wonderful," Harry crowed. "Now about that letter…"

"Potter what makes you think that anything you do will stop me from going anyway?"

"Professor you have no room for negotiation. I have you at wand point."

"You're too noble to actually hurt me," Snape spat. Harry however caught the quaver in his voice.

"Nice bluff Professor, but after all you just found out I'm surprised you still think that. I have no qualms about going to any means to stop you."

And for once Snape heard the ringing truth in the boy's words.

Halloween came around that year with an alarming speed. Between the occasional attacks and the massive amount of NEWT schoolwork, Harry was running himself to exhaustion.

"Harry mate," Ron said to him about ten minutes before they were about to leave for Hogsmeade, "maybe you shouldn't go to Hogsmeade with us today, you look sort of tired,"

Harry frowned. He had to go to Hogsmeade today. His friend's lives depended on it. Literally. He had dreamt about the coming attack on the village the previous night, and he was the only one who could stop it. He would only have to find a way to ditch his friends and change, or… a thoughtful expression passed briefly over his face.

"Alright," he told Ron, "but I want a full bag of sweets when you return, and please don't come back on my account, I'll be asleep anyway."

Ron agreed happily to Harry's decision, glad his friend would actually get some sleep. Little did he realize that Harry wasn't planning on keeping his word.

"Yes Brook I'm sure," Harry said quietly into his phone from the Hogshead, "I see them here in the bar. I would say that there were around thirty. I can't handle this one on my own. Yes, the Weasley twins know about this. They're stationed at Zonkos, under the pretense of wanting to buy them out. Clark is in the three broomsticks preparing for emergency evacuation to Hogwarts. Yes I agree, the Cockroach Cluster is getting a bit bold. Right, try having people at Scrivenshafts, the Postal office, and Madam Puddifoot's. See you in a few,"

Harry shut his phone, and spared a curious glance at the hooded death eaters opposite him at the bar. It told him one thing though. The bartender most certainly wasn't on his side. No person fighting against Voldemort would willingly let his servants into their bar. Suddenly the death eaters stood up unanimously and filed out into the swiftly swelling streets of Hogsmeade.

"Damn it," Harry cursed softly. He doubted Brook had time to recruit and arrive yet. That was when the first curse was shot.

He could hear the young girl's screams as if it was his own voice becoming hoarse. Harry ran forward.

"Stupefy," both the Death Eater and the five year old girl crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard," screamed a portly middle aged women nearby, "you killed my daughter!"

Harry froze at the accusations.

"No," he replied in a steely voice, "I saved her. If you would check before you shouted accusations you would see that she is only stunned, and she can hardly be feeling the after affects of the Cruciatus curse while she's unconscious. I would recommend going to find a medi witch before waking her up. Now if you would excuse me, I have a town to save," he turned to leave.

"No wait," the woman called, "You didn't even tell me your name."

"Blaze," Harry said shortly, not even aware of the repercussions that single word could have.


	14. Secrets no more

Chapter 14

"Harry mate," Fred said nervously, shifting from side to side as he confronted the boy-who-lived-two-lives the morning after the attack.

"Yeah," Harry asked absentmindedly, lost in thought about the success in Hogsmeade. There had only been two casualties, a pair of twin girls who ran into the fray in order to protect their dog. Harry was heartbroken to watch them fall dead to the ground, but he saved many more that night. It could have been much worse than it had been.

"Have you read today's prophet," George asked.

"No, I feel no need to read of tragic deaths again." Harry said shortly. He did what he had to do, but he certainly didn't need to be reminded of the two he failed to save.

"You might want to read it; it seems as if a new hero has risen up against Voldemort,"

Harry froze.

"Really," asked Hermione hopefully, "Who is it? Is he any good? ``How do we know this isn't some farce? How old is he? Do we know him? "

"Just take the paper Hermione," Fred said irritably massaging his head from the onslaught of questions. Hermione did so, and Harry read in shock over her shoulder.

**_A Hero rises from the Ashes: Hogsmeade safe from death eater attack_**

**_By: Sigmund Niche_**

_"I thought the world had ended." Said one Wanda Wellborn in the aftermath of a death eater attack on Hogsmeade. "There was no way we could have survived on our own. It would have been a massacre" And that, too, would have become reality if it had not been for the mysterious hero who appeared during the attack and single handedly challenged every death eater in the village._

_"He called himself Blaze, told me himself after saving my life," Sylvie Selwyn confided to me, "came out of the battle like one too, took on five death eaters at once and won too boot. Not even Harry Potter is in his league,"_

_But some deep digging has shown that this is not our Hero's first strike, as it may seem. The ministry had reported that numerous attacks from Death Eaters on muggles and muggleborns have been stopped by a mysterious man dressed in black wearing a flaming mask. Blaze has also been accredited to the saving of the muggle Royal family and Auror Bones, who is rumored to be in Blaze's own safe house. _

_"He's super powerful," revealed an anonymous muggleborn, "he called flaming balls of fire into his bare hand without his wand and threw them at my attackers,"_

_"He was just a kid," said Ramses Higgins, "but he had the power to save us all. I fear he is our last hope."_

_And hope is all we can do. It seems the fate of this war rests in our young savior's hands._

Harry stopped reading.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, there's even a little caricature right over there in the corner." George confided. Harry groaned as he spotted the rather handsome cartoon teen dressed in tight black surrounded by what the artist labeled 'the fires of hope'

"Harry this is great news," Hermione said, "this means that the war is off your shoulders," Fred choked on his orange juice.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter what the people think, Voldemort is coming after me wither way. I have to fight. Plus there's the prophecy…"

"What prophecy," Hermione said dangerously. Harry winced. He may have forgotten to tell his friends that little detail.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose it. That depends on the will of the order." Harry said evasively.

"But…"

"Lay off it 'Mione." Fred said seriously. Hermione clamped her mouth shut.

"Anyway I wonder how Blaze let this happen, he was supposed to remain inconspicuous for the rest of the war," Harry frowned.

"Harry mate, that was your plan, and your plans never work," Fred whispered.

"Mate Addison is not going to like this," George said.

"So that's the name of your girlfriend," Hermione said triumphantly. Harry choked on his juice, while the twins burst out laughing.

"Hermione mate, Harrykins is most definitely not dating little Addison, we've been trying to convince him to ask her out for a while now,"

"Wait, how come I've never heard of this?" Harry pouted.

"Because we still haven't come up with a way to successfully convince you that it's ok to kiss the girl,"

"But it's not! It interferes with what needs to get…" Fred stuck a hand over his mouth, giving Hermione the 'I told you so' look.

"But who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Just a girl," Harry said in a hurry.

"What house is she in then?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'm not her boyfriend," Harry said desperately.

"Yet," added George helpfully.

"Never mind that. I'm going to have to call up some people to find out more about this," Harry told George,

"Rodger that,"

"Now if you would excuse me I have some calls to make," Harry got up from the table.

"Wait, there's no cell service at Hogwarts," Hermione muttered, but Harry was already gone.

Harry punched number one speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Blaze," Brook said tiredly, "what is it?"

"Have you read this morning's prophet?"

"I haven't even had my tea yet, what is it?"

"We've been compromised. We can no longer work in the shadows."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically the press somehow discovered that a hero named Blaze has saved their sorry necks time after time and turned him into a public hero,"

"So we just use it to our advantage. We just act more cautiously about your identity, which I'm not that worried about, seeing as I still don't know it. And we will use the rumors and our fame as a fear factor. Our enemies will put store in those rumors and be intimidated, they'll be resigned to losing before the battle starts, and the battle can be won on attitude alone."

"Thanks Brook, I don't know where I would be without you," Harry said relieved, and silently berating himself that he did not think of that.

"You would be six feet under in some remote cemetery located in the wastelands of Siberia," Brook joked.

"No kidding. So how's Buhos in Spain?"

"I dropped out to get more work done here in England. Control and Watson are personally preparing me for my NEWTs and OTTERs,"

"OTTERs?" Harry asked.

"Ostentatious Tests To Earn Recognition, the wizarding equivalent of a rather showy PhD."

"Oh, what will you take them in?"

"Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy, everything I need to get my permit in charms experimentation,"

"But you already are…"

"Yes but my permit will make it legal."

"I see. Does everyone in MI5 and MI6 need to take their OTTERs?"

"That and an Undergraduate degree in at least one subject of their choosing," Brook said casually.

"Right, so I better pick up the pace with my muggle education,"

"Probably," Brook agreed, "but you can worry about that over the holidays, I'm not scheduled to go to college until this summer."

"And I'll be joining you, wont I."

"More likely than not,"

"What are you taking?"

"I'll be majoring in Latin and taking my minor in Criminology at the University of Surrey. The government has set it up so that we will be on a speed track and able to earn our degrees in a single summer,"

"This is just too much," Harry said faintly, "Your trying to tell me that I'm going to try to save the world, attend Hogwarts, and go to College at the same time?"

"It's good time management training,"

"No duh, I have a lot of studying to do."

"Sure you do. I would start doing some research on what you want to major in. You'll need to know by winter break."

"Now was not a good time to drop this bombshell on me," Harry whined.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't, but your reaction was cute,"

"Hey!" but the line went dead. "Bloody women," Harry muttered, but his smile gave away his amusement. He sat down and propped open his laptop. He had research to do.

Harry didn't think that he would find his animagus form (secretly he hoped for forms). It was his tenth free period spent in the library reading through the International Taxonomic Dictionary and he had found nothing, although the connection between the Latin used in animal nomenclature and the Latin used in spell casting was intriguing.

"Nope, nope, nihil," Harry muttered as he flipped through the glossy pages of the muggle textbook.

"Mr. Potter, may I inquire to what has you in such frenzy," came the stiff voice of Madam Prince.

"Madam, I apologize profusely for any disturbance I may have caused, I merely became frustrated,"

"And what could frustrate you so much?"

"I have been unable to identify my Animagus form, it is an assignment for Professor McGonagall," Harry admitted.

"Well, I shan't pretend to be an expert, but I shall leave you with this. The animal chooses the wizard,"

"Thank you Madam, I will keep that in mind," Harry frowned as the librarian walked away.

It was a full thirty minutes later until Harry finally understood the Library Matron's cryptic words. He was hindering his progress by reading about every animal whose existence was proven my muggle scientists. Rather he should reflect on himself and match it up with an animal of similar personality traits.

This led him to his second conclusion. He only had a single animagus form. Weather he was pretending to be the 'Goody two shoes Gryffindor' or Blaze, he maintained his most important traits: Loyalty to his friends, determination, perseverance, courage, cunning, hope, and the belief that he can- that there was no glass ceiling to stop him unless he let it be so. It didn't matter if he wore the mask, or pretended naivety, or even switched sides. He was still Harry 'Blaze' Potter, and in its own way that was comforting.

"Professor," Harry said breathlessly, to his stern head of house.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" The woman said.

"I've found my Animagus form,"

"Have you Mister Potter, and what may it be?" Harry showed her the book in his hands.

_Wolves represent loyalty, cunning, success, perseverance, stability and thought.  
Wolves are also regarded as path finders and teachers.  
Wolves are represented by the constellation Sirius, the Dog. __**(AN: Taken from )**_

"It fits," Harry said with determination.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I believe it does. I shall see you during your next free so that we may attempt to force the first transformation,"

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, truly grateful for her assistance.

"It was a pleasure, now; I believe you have a Defense class in five minutes. It would do you well to be punctual,"

"Yes Professor," Harry smirked before bolting down the corridor.

The Defense classroom had been rearranged into a lecture style formation.

"What's with the desks Clark?" Harry asked as he stepped into the room.

"New topic Harry, and don't worry- there won't be a mention of you in it."

"That sounds reassuring," Harry commented dryly before sitting in a vacant seat next to Seamus Finnegan.

"Right so now that everybody is here I'd like to begin."

"Finally," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sure you are all aware of a new, third player, in the war." Clark began, "I don't care what his side is, or what your side is. The fact of the matter is he is a powerful dueler, and what better way to improve your defense than learning about the styles of others?"

Harry stifled a groan. No mention of him indeed, the entire lecture was about him! To make things even worse he might even need to change his technique if, say Malfoy, reported his style to the Cockroach Cluster.

"Now I have had the pleasure of fighting alongside Blaze myself, twice in fact. He uses what he is good at. In his case it is fire and flying. For example- Mr. Longbottom, tell me what your favorite subject is."

"Her...Herbology sir," Neville said quietly.

"I see. Now when in battle how would you use your skills with plants?"

"Well I could place traps with Devil's Snare and stuff, maybe I could use a mandrake cry, lead someone into the Whomping Willow, or use Gillyweed to drown the enemy."

"Good, this is what Blaze does. Play to your strengths,"

Harry shivered at Clark's sudden likeness to the imposter Moody.

"Can anybody give me an example of when this may have helped you in a dire situation?" Clark asked. Harry raised his hand.

"I have four examples sir," harry said.

"Well, let us hear them,"

"The first time was in first year. I was in a race against Voldemort to reach the philosopher's stone that was hidden beneath the school. I found that when I was face to face with the Dark Lord that he could not touch me. It was an advantage I used. He was possessing a man. I killed the host. The longer I held on to him- the more burnt he became until he died. Voldemort escaped. The second time was in second year. I will not deny that I am a Parseltounge. That gift, and yes I see it as such not a curse, when I used it allowed me to locate the chamber, enter it, save a girl's life, figure out what the monster was, and then to defeat the sixty foot Basilisk that was petrifying the students."

Harry dutifully ignored any reactions his stories seemed to bring out from his classmates.

"Next was fourth year during the triwizard tournament. For the first task I was expected to go against a dragon, and don't pretend it's as easy as it looked. There was no way I could fight against the fire at the time, the teeth would tear me to shreds, and it was absolutely terrifying. However, I knew I was a fair flyer, so I played to my strengths and out flew the dragon." Harry paused.

"There is one more," Clark said.

"Yes, fifth year. I taught an illegal defense group. Many of you were in it. In this case I used your strengths to help you teach each other."

"Yes well, fine examples Mr. Potter," Clark said. "Now I have some quizzes here to help you identify your talents. I want them handed in by the end of class so that I may develop a personalized training program for each of you. Paper is on my desk, and you may begin when ready."

Harry got up and walked over to grab a quiz, he was most certainly going to answer as if he had never changed, not if there was a chance that Dumbledore could see his paper. He began to read the questions.

_What is your best subject?_

Defense against the Dark Arts

_What is your favorite pastime?_

Quiditch

_What is your favorite spell?_

Expelliarmus

There were several more personal questions until he reached a major section of academic questions about DADA that was constantly getting longer as he wrote.

"If you find your parchment is getting longer do not worry. It is charmed to ask questions about your favorite subject starting at a fifth year level to determine your level of study,"

Harry ignored him as he started answering several questions that were surely above NEWT level. The parchment had stopped growing fifteen minutes later, which is to say when the bell rang. Harry handed his test over to Clark before sprinting out of the room, they were covering disguise charms in charms class today.


End file.
